My Fairy Tale
by Inu'Karuta
Summary: ¡Capitulo 14! Todos guardaron silencio y esperaron sedientos el juramento del muchacho, sin embargo de los temblorosos labios masculinos no salió nada más que el aire contenido. Se tenso y escruto cuidadosamente el rostro de Kagome. Se perdió en la inocencia de su gesto y en la mirada fija en el, brillante de la curiosidad que le causaba el silencio prolongado. Lo habia olvidado
1. Prologo

**Hola, criaturitas del aSDSASDA ._.**

Ideas tontas se me pasaron por la cabeza y creo que merecía la pena escribir sobre esto ¿no? jejeje n.n'

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Takahashi Rumiko ._. **

El viento choco contra su rostro, y sonrió al aspirar el aire tan puro que incluso podía llegar a ser perturbador, pero amó la sensación de renovación que lleno su cuerpo.

Era fantasioso pensar que nuevamente estaba en aquel lugar que tantas veces había añorado.

—InuYasha—murmuro, y se detuvo para sonreír con fulminante felicidad, desprendiendo por sus grandes ojos una inocente pasión que a cualquiera cautivaría.

Solo tenía que alcanzarlo, pensó.

No estaba muy segura por donde el joven hanyô se había perdido después de recibirla en el pozo, pero si de algo estaba segura era que quería verlo. Ansiaba verlo.

Respiro fuertemente y se mentalizo para un encuentro decente con él, para escuchar su voz… para perderse en sus bellos y enormes ojos dorados, para observar el perfecto color de su piel, con sus proporcionadas fracciones y su fresco olor…

Ahhh… ¡InuYasha! ¿¡Por qué eres tan sexy!?

**º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'.º*º**

Emm… ¿lol?

Jejeje n.n' Hola

No sé si se haya notado, pero está basado en el final del anime, cuando Kagome después de 3 años vuelve con InuYasha. O_o

Y es algo corto porque es un prologo y porque…no sabía que poner -_-

Y pues, nada, esto es drama ¡puro drama, así que prepárense para tensarse!


	2. Amándote

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi (:**

Sus pies se movieron rápidamente, volteando la cabeza en muchas ocasiones hacia los arboles que pasaba para asegurarse de que el joven no se hallaba en ellos. En eso no estuvo demasiado tiempo, ya que pudo visualizar minutos después una mancha rojiza y un brillo plateado que brillaba debido a los rayos del sol. Avanzo unos pasos y apoyo la mano en el tronco.

—Goshinboku—susurró, sonriendo levemente mientras acariciaba con suavidad la madera del árbol en el que había conocido a un extraño chico con orejas de perro.

Pero también tenía muy presente que era el lugar en el que InuYasha y Kikyô intercambiaron miradas de odio, sin saber que la culpa de que su amorío haya sido frustrado era de un hanyô enfermo de amor, que cegado por los celos, y manipulado por su parte humana; cometió tonterías.

Sin embargo, desde algún punto objetivo, gracias a Naraku había conocido la dicha de existir. Si él no se hubiera interpuesto, la sacerdotisa hubiese sido feliz, su alma no se hubiera corrompido y por consecuente no tendría necesidad alguna de reencarnar en otro cuerpo. En resumen, su existencia se basaba en la desgracia de otra persona. Un objeto, para hacer a aquella alma angustiada feliz.

Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, tal vez porque su mente nunca se lo permitió. Dolía saberlo, pero era la realidad.

Alejo lentamente su mano del árbol, pensando que nunca debió haber vuelto. Solo era un detector de fragmentos, InuYasha se había molestado en decírselo muchas veces.

—E-Espera—hablo al fin el muchacho, reparando en su presencia y sujetando firmemente la pequeña muñeca de Kagome entre sus finos dedos al bajar de la rama del árbol.

No atino ella a decir nada, incomodándose al instante cuando los enormes ojos dorados se posaron en ella con una fijeza y una decisión que la desconcertó.

Tuvo imperiosas ganas de besarlo en ese mismo instante. Bajo la mirada a los labios masculinos ignorando el miedo que le dieron sus pensamientos, relamiendo los propios, y sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían, como un zoológico entero atacaba su estomago, como sus piernas se volvían gelatina, y como su corazón latía peligrosamente rápido.

Pero InuYasha no se acerco lo suficiente, apenas rozo su boca con timidez. Fue suficiente para que Kagome temblara, de todas formas.

El hanyô se alejo un paso. Miro a la joven con un sonrojo y observo luego el suelo con el ceño fruncido. Maldita timidez, pensó.

—Te mostrare algo—murmuró en un susurro casi inaudible, dándole la espalda y agachándose un poco para dejarla subir.

Puso sus piernas en la cintura de InuYasha y sus manos se posaron delicadamente sobre los anchos hombros, enterrando la cabeza en la perfumada tela roja. Cuanto extrañaba aquel aroma…

Y simplemente, voló junto a él entre los árboles, recordando tantas ocasiones en las que se había sentido tan cómoda en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué me vas a mostrar, InuYasha? —pregunto acercándose un poco a sus orejitas para que consiguiera oírla mejor.

El solo le dijo en pocas palabras que esperara hasta llegar. Kagome no opuso resistencia y se resigno a saciar su curiosidad antes de tiempo.

Tardaron un poco en llegar, al parecer era un poco lejos, pero ella no noto transcurrir de los minutos por lo ensimismada que se hallaba en sus pensamientos. Sus inseguridades la estaban carcomiendo por completo, no dejaba de pensar en su posición de reemplazo anterior, en la que era útil solo por poder detectar los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama. ¿Si ella no tuviera esa capacidad, InuYasha la hubiese abandonado?

—Kagome—parpadeo ante el llamado del hanyô y se dio cuenta de que al parecer ya habían llegado, pero se mantenía apegada a su espalda. Se sonrojo y rio con algo de nerviosismo mientras ponía los pies en el césped y se ponía de pie, acomodando la tela del traje de sacerdotisa que poco después de llegar se había puesto, solo por comodidad.

Para cuando alzo la mirada se quedo sin ningún atisbo de aire. Era el lugar más hermoso que alguna vez pudo llegar a haber visto. Parecía un lugar iluminado en medio de todo el bosque, el césped verde y sano era cubierto por los lirios y amapolas de distintas tonalidades, uno que otro árbol de Sakura llenaba el ambiente con los pétalos de color rosa de deliciosa fragancia, el sol resaltaba los colores.

A Kagome se le ilumino por completo el rostro.

InuYasha elevo suavemente la comisura derecha, con satisfacción.

—Increíble—sonrió estirando la mano para dejar caer en ella una flor de cerezo— esto es muy bello, InuYasha.

La miro de reojo y metió las manos en las amplias mangas de haori, dándose también el tiempo de admirar el paisaje, pero no duro mucho en esa posición, ya que pronto sus ojos se dirigieron a la chica que sonreía maravillada mientras se acercaba al prado de flores y acariciaba con suavidad un lirio amarillaceo. Una calidez le envolvió el pecho y miro las perfectas fracciones una vez más con detención.

—Oye…InuYasha—se incorporo posicionándose frente a él. Seria esta vez, y llevando sus dedos a sus labios con un leve rubor asomándosele por las mejillas— ¿Por qué…? creí que solo era un detecta fragmentos qu…

La frase quedo en el aire, cuando los labios del peliplata de apegaron suavemente a los suyos, con notable inexperiencia y nerviosismo.

—Inu…Yasha—susurro contra el haciendo que las mejillas del aludido de sonrojaran aun mas. No tardo en corresponder con algo de torpeza, y es que en ese momento no podía con la felicidad.

Nunca pensó que los labios de Kagome fueran tan dulces, ni tampoco que se sintiera tan bien apretarla posesivamente contra él, que era lo que justo en ese momento se animo a hacer.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así? quien sabe, solo les importo disfrutar del otro en lo que fue una dulce entrega de amor, en la que se fundieron en el cuerpo del otro.

—Auch…—soltó la joven envuelta en un haori rojo, un leve quejido, llevando una mano a su cuello.

InuYasha la miro y frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo por haber mordido a Kagome de esa manera, acto hecho por instinto, apenas si se había dado cuenta cuando lo había hecho.

—Eso significa qu ahora eres mi mujer—farfullo por lo bajo recordando que Myoga le había hablado de esos temas hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Estoy tan feliz—sonrió Kagome, pero luego bajo la mirada y jugó con sus dedos nerviosamente, removiendo su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suave pasto, por la incomodidad—entonces…no era solo un recolector de fragmentos ¿verdad?

El susurro de la sonrojada muchacha no le sorprendió en demasía, pero nunca creyó que ella se hubiera tomado sus comentarios en serio. Era tan inocente a veces…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	3. ¿Noticia?

**¡Hola! :3 aqui me vengo con la continuacion; quiero agradecer a serena tsukino chiba, siempre se me es un enorme agrado poder leer cualquier comentario de parte tuyo T.T en cualquier lugar por ahi y me alegro de que te haya gustado n.n Y oviamente tambien a Guest. ¡Arigato!**

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estuvieron mucho tiempo, observándose mutuamente, sin necesidad de palabra alguna. Como comunicándose a través de un lenguaje extraño que es completamente ajeno a los demás, solo para ambos, rebuscando en los ojos del otro el amor, la pureza e incluso cosas maravillosas que nadie se atrevería a describir; porque no existe palabra que compare la dicha que se sentía incluso en el aire, en el ambiente creado por ambos.

Y en el amor nunca predestinado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Vamos! tu puedes, es fácil… solo di; ma…ma—Explico con lentitud la chica que no sobrepasaba los 22 años.

—M…ma…m—Balbuceaba la pequeña sin mucho esfuerzo aparente ya que estaba bastante divertida observando las expresiones que su madre cambiaba a cada segundo.

—Ya ríndete—Murmuro en un tono casi de suplica el muchacho que ya tenía las ojeras hasta las mejillas; debido a que la insistente castaña lo único que se había hecho todo el día y la noche anterior había sido molestar a una de las gemelas que Sango consideraba especialmente superdotada por haber estado pronunciando palabras desde muy temprana edad. Pero había sido extremamente bochornoso para los jóvenes padres el saber que la primera palabra de la niña había sido "Inu" pronunciada especialmente con la vista fija en cierto mitad demonio que parecía estarle robando el corazón, claro estaba; Sango desde ese día se había dedicado a fulminar terriblemente a Inuyasha que ni siquiera le prestaba importancia alguna.

Ya hace poco rato que el sol se había ido para dar paso al hermoso crepúsculo que nadie se dedicaba a contemplar; Miroku solo se dedicaba a enterrar la cabeza en la tierra peor que avestruz asustada con la otra gemela encaramada en su cabeza y al bebe de tan solo unos meses abrazando efusivamente su pierna, Sango intentaba en vano hacer a su hija decir la palabra tan esperada por ella y Rin que estaba cómodamente sentada unos metros más alejada se dedicaba a reír discretamente junto a Kirara.

—Tan solo di mama— Suplico.

La niña guardo silencio y se puso terriblemente seria.

— ¡Inu-chan! —Exclamo con rebosante alegría dejando de lado la tensante seriedad y la chica mascullo un par de maldiciones por lo bajo dirigidas al muchacho que le "quitaba" según ella a su hija.

Sango se paro ocultando su mirada en su flequillo y dejando a la niña sentada junto a su esposo.

Solo quedaban pocas soluciones. O se suicidaba o intentaba matar a Inuyasha.

En definitiva se suicidaría porque no quería dejar viuda a su amiga.

Diablos, no conocía un precipicio cercano pero al menos intentaría buscar uno.

Avanzó unos pasos pero se detuvo al sentir una mano apresar su fina muñeca impidiéndole seguir.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Quien más que su esposo.

—Un precipicio…—

— ¿Qué? —

—Ya te dije, un precipicio—Soltó y luego acomodo un mechón de pelo tras su oreja. Miroku solo suspiro.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que los precipicios no son la solución? —Interrogo en todo de reclamo.

_El muy pervertido la conocía tan jodidamente bien…_

—Unas 20 quizás…—Gruño. — ¡Pero es que no soporto que ese… Inu-Baka se robe el corazón de mi hija…—

— ¿Inu-Baka? — Pregunta el peliplateado recién llegado de la mano de Kagome. Ambos lucían redientes a pesar del reciente pequeño insulto de Sango.

—Hasta que aparecieron—Hablo Miroku con picardía, y no era para menos, ambos llevaban por lo menos 4 horas sin dar señal de vida y a nadie le parecería extraño que el monje hiciera comentarios sobre algo llamado "sexo salvaje a todo ritmo".

— ¡Keh! —Fue la única respuesta dada por el sonrojado chico quien parcia hacer serias competencias con un tomate. Y su acompañante no estaba pálida que digamos.

Segundos después el centro de atención fue a una Sango golpeando con todas sus fuerzas (Que no eran pocas; eran dignas de un macho-pecho-peludo que se respeta), apuntando al pecho de un confundido Inuyasha quien no parecía inmutarse para nada ante aquellos fuertes golpes.

— ¡Idiota, pedófilo, atacante de cunas, bastardo, zopenco…!—Y prosiguió con todo tipo de insultos mientras sollozaba.

—Eh…Sanguito—Susurro Miroku para luego soltar una risa algo nerviosa—Últimamente se comporta extraña, cambia muy rápido de humor, y está muy delicada—

Inuyasha se paró un momento para olfatear alrededor de la chica que se había parado se insultar y ahora lloraba desconsolada en el suelo. Efectivamente el aroma a coral que Sango siempre despedía había cambiado bastante.

—Está embarazada—

Silencio.

— ¿Q-Que…?—Susurro Sango con los ojos sobre abiertos.

—Estas embarazada—Repitió.

Silencio. Un Miroku paralizado. Una Sango incrédula. Un hanyou para nada sorprendido. Una Kagome sonriente. Una Rin emocionada.

—¡¿QUE?! —

El eufórico grito de la joven dejo sordo a medio mundo.

Miroku atino a abrazar emocionado a su esposa y a acariciar su vientre plano. Y Rin (que por cierto tenia hacia poco cumplido sus 14 años) se lanzo sobra la pareja y los abrazo con aun más fuerza.

Y fue el momento en que la misma milagrosa nariz de Inuyasha percibió cerca un nuevo aroma; uno totalmente desagradable para él.

—Seshomaru—Mascullo entre dientes.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y eso... :) nose cuando volvere pero lo hare lo mas pronto posible.**

**¡Sayonara!**


	4. Compromiso

**¡Hola! Consegui robarme el computador por un rato y aqui estoy de nuevo 3 espero que este bien escrito y sea de agrado :D**

_**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**¡Prometo mejorar con el tiempo!**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Y la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Mas por instinto que por alguna otra cosa y espero a que el olor de disipara o el simplemente aparcería. Rin lo miro extraño al igual que los demás; pero cuando la silueta del peliplateado mayor de dejo ver entre los árboles, Rin mostro una radiante sonrisa y se acerco rápidamente hasta el lord.

— ¡Seshomaru-sama…!—Callo inmediatamente al notar la vestimenta rasgada de el— ¿S-Se encuentra bien? —

Se acerco rápidamente y tomo el brazo de Seshomaru (que era el lugar en que su ropa estaba rasgada) y no vio más que un par de rasguños por lo que suspiro aliviada y le soltó. Lo que extraño a todos (menos a Sango que era la que había estado escuchando los relatos de Rin sobre los últimos encuentros entre cierta pareja) fue la falta de reacción de Seshomaru; se dejo tocar e incluso no pareció desagradarle para nada. Inuyasha pensó en la posibilidad de que Rin se haya convertido en la mujer de su medio hermano; pero la descarto inmediatamente porque habría sentido el aroma de Seshomaru en la chica (además de que sería un acto de pedofilia nivel experto). Kagome por otro lado estaba maravillada mirando la escena. Una media sonrisa se formo de repente en el rostro del youkai dejando a todo el mundo helado.

—…Y también Kohaku-kun nos visitara mañana temprano… —Y la media sonrisa en el desapareció por completo y frunció el ceño al ver el leve sonrojo creado en las mejillas de la joven al pensar en el nombrado.

Era obvio que todo el mundo reconocería aquello como celos; pero la chica aun seguía muy perdida pensando como para darse cuenta de la reacción provocada en su anterior amo.

Seshomaru se dio la vuelta y camino un par de pasos de forma elegante que ya era algo típico en él y luego volteo la cabeza y pronuncio en tono de orden un "Sígueme, Rin". Cabe decir que la niña solo sonrió ampliamente y obedeció de inmediato.

—Recorcholis—Dijo Jaken que salió de Kami-sabe-donde sentado en una esquina comiendo pasto (Que intentaba simular como palomitas de maíz) emocionado, pero se quedo allí debido de que tenía más que claro que si se atrevía a espiar seria cavar su propia tumba. En cierta forma ya no le desagradaba en absoluto la "mocosa", pero no por eso la creía digna de su amo, solo era un pequeño lazo de amistad que había desarrollado con Rin— La cosa se pone fea…—Murmura echándose más pasto a la boca sin notar la mirada divertida de los demás que estaban unos metros más alejados.

—S-Siento…nauseas…—Informa Sango poniéndose más pálida que Kikyo (Un minuto de silencio por la difunta) (…) y inclinándose levemente. Miroku entro rápidamente en pánico y empezó a tartamudear.

— ¡A los arbustos! —Exclamo Miroku una vez reacciono y la tomo en brazos. Pero en mitad de camino Sango dejo salir todo y justamente cayo encima de Jaken quien hiso una mueca y se sacudió.

—Créeme—Habla Inuyasha con una media sonrisa dirigiéndose a Jaken— Ahora hueles mucho mejor…—

Segundos después se vio a una bolita aparecer.

— ¡Ya llegue! — Se escucho a lo lejos y segundos después Shippo se dejo ver con un papel en su manita— ¡Nivel 124 de mi entrenamiento! —Exclamo y todos le sonrieron. Se lanzo inmediatamente a los brazos de Kagome quien lo recibió gustosa pero luego se paro y olfateo rápidamente el aire—H-Hueles a Inuyasha…—Susurro sonrojándose levemente. Salto hasta el hombro del hanyou y también olfateo el aroma que lo rodeaba— Hueles a…Kagome… ¡La marcaste perro asqueroso! — Grito pateándole la cara a lo que Inuyasha puso cara de irritación y le puso un golpe en la cabeza a lo que él guardo silencio y se lamento desde el suelo.

Sango y Kagome estaban terriblemente sonrojados y Miroku no entendía nada.

— ¿Marca...? — Consulto Miroku confundido.

—C-Cállate—Mascullo Sango y su sonrojo aumento— Los youkais o Inuyasha's dejan una marca en el cuello durante el…'acto' para demostrar que le pertenecen o para indicar que es tu 'mujer'… es algo que se respeta mucho entre los youkais, un tipo de ley—

— ¿Y tu como lo sabes? — Murmuro Miroku de mala gana al sentirse ignorante.

—Soy una exterminadora de demonios Baka, tengo que saber sobre ellos…—

Megumi (que era la gemela enamorada de Inuyasha) aprovechando la distracción de sus hermanos y la de sus padres gateo con lentitud hasta el hanyou y de un salto bastante ágil (Sango la había estado entrenando) llego hasta su cabeza y atrapo con sus manitas las suaves orejitas de un Inuyasha fastidiado.

Horas después llego una Rin con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa de total felicidad. Todos estaban a punto de irse a dormir cuando llego y Sango llego a su encuentro.

—S-Sango-chan… el me pidió que yo…—

Sango estaba expectante.

—Quiere que yo… sea su mujer…—

— ¡¿Enserio?! — Exclamo Kagome seguida de Inuyasha aparecidos de la nada.

Inuyasha por su parte soltó un bufido.

—Pedófilo—Agrego a su bufido con algo de molestia.

—Cuando crezca…—Corrigió Rin ante el comentario sin perder su enorme sonrisa—V-Vamos a dormir—Susurro tímida al ver que todos tenían su mirada posada en ella.

— ¡Felicitaciones Rin-chan! — Fue lo que exclamo Sango antes de adentrarse en su cabaña.

Rin sonrió y después de las felicitaciones de Kagome se fue a dormir en la cabaña que compartía con la anciana Kaede.

Inuyasha sonrió al verse solo al fin con la chica y la atrajo a su pecho oyendo el suspiro que ella soltó antes de corresponder.

—Oye… ¿Dónde vamos a dormir? — Susurro apegándose aun más a él.

— ¿Quién dijo que te dejaría dormir? —Murmuro sensualmente contra su oído a lo que ella se estremeció.

—P-Pervertido—Contesta con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas a lo que a él se le hiso una visión en extremo tierna.

Y sin más la tomo con delicadeza entre sus brazos y se perdió con ella entre el bosque dejando a un Jaken por completo abandonado, y de él quien nadie noto su presencia.

—Amo bonito… venga por mi—Susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**¡Y eso! se que esta corto pero e estado un poco agobiada por que tengo que entregar un trabajo cuando entre a clases y no tengo mucho tiempo...en fin... un abrazo psicologico 3 y hsta pronto...**_

_**¡Hey tu! ¡Si tu! ¡deja un comentario!**_


	5. Camisa, Pervertida y demas

**Hola!**

**Perdon T.T me demore mucho, por eso lo hise un poco mas largo y me rei bastante creando este capitulo. Agradezco los comentarios n.n me pongo a llorar leyendo cada uno :) **

**ya no molesto mas :{D**

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

Deslizo su manos por el vientre femenino completamente extasiado por la suavidad presentada en cada centímetro de su tersa piel perfumada por el embriagante aroma que para sus agudos sentidos le era imposible pasar desapercibido, sonrió, porque pensó que no podía evitarlo; estaba en el punto máximo de la felicidad que no sabía cómo diablos describirla, sentía ganas de llorar, de reír y de gritarle un montón de maldiciones al mundo sin importarle nada.

Apreso aun mas a la frágil estructura de la dormida chica entre sus brazos y en respuesta obtuvo un suave suspiro añadida a su nombre.

Cerró los ojos un momento apoyando su espalda desnuda contra el tronco del árbol y afirmando con aun más fuerza su brazo en la rama del árbol en el que se encontraban, evitando cualquier tipo de caída de la considerable altura en la que se encontraban.

Enterró su nariz entre los cabellos de Kagome y se extasió cuando su deliciosa aroma le dio de lleno. Era increíble ver todo lo que ella le hacía sentir con solo su presencia; era como si todo dentro de el vibrara y todo su mundo solo fuese solo ella. Si, sonaba cursi pero era cierto. Estaba jodidamente enamorado si es que aquella simple palabra se le podía dar a todo lo que ella le hacía sentir y a la necesidad de tenerla, de poseerla.

Los cabellos de Kagome deslizaron destapando su cuello dejando ver una pequeña marca. La rozo con sus dedos y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió por completo haciéndole estremecerse levemente. Kagome despertó abriendo lentamente sus ojos y posándolos en los de él.

Se miraron fijamente sin decir una palabra, solo perdiéndole en la calidez que le proporcionaba la mirada del otro, ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo a manera de saludo.

Kagome cortó el contacto visual cuando noto el lugar en el que se encontraban. Miro hacia abajo y se espanto abrazándose aun más al muchacho que sonrió egocéntricamente ante el acercamiento.

Joder, juraba que nunca había estado a una altura como esa, ni siquiera se comparaba a una vez que subió a un rascacielos; esos edificios enormes que te demorabas como una hora subiendo hasta el último piso en ascensor. Miro hacia arriba esta vez y se espanto aun mas al ver que no faltaba mucho para estar entre las nubes.

¡Cómo diablos el muy maldito encontró un árbol tan jodidamente alto! Era tan irreal que por un momento se creyó dormida, pero la oleada de calor que le recorrió cuando InuYasha toco accidentalmente su muslo no le indicaba que se encontraba dormida.

El se sonrojo y ella tenía un par de tomates en las mejillas.

—O-Oye… ¿y mi ropa? —Pregunta al observar que solo se mantenía cubierta con el aori de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha parpadeo e intento recordar…Oh, diablos… ¿Cómo decirle? ella seguramente no se había dado cuenta…

"Am…Kagome, la rasgue y la mande a la mierda… pero no te preocupes, te vez mucho mejor con una cortísima falda…"

No, muy caliente además de que seguro ella se molestaría.

"¡Bah!, a nadie le importa, Kagome… además esa cosa ni se te veía bien…"

Que desgraciado…

"Mi amor… realmente lo lamento, no fue mi intención; pero lo rompí en el momento en el que quería hacerte el amor para apagar el fuego de la pasión que…"

¡Quién diablos es el! ¡SEGURIDAD!

Kagome alzo una ceja ante las muecas que de repente empezó a hacer el hanyou, cambiándolas cada un par de segundos.

Siguiendo con InuYasha…

"… Hermosa señorita… rasgue su ropa, pero eso no es lo importante ahora… me preguntaba si quisiera tener un hijo con migo…"

¡Que hace Miroku aquí!

"Nuestro amor es tan fuerte que me perdonaras si te digo esto… prométeme que tu hermoso rostro no se contraerá en el enojo cuando te diga esto es muy important…"

¡Ya lo dije, que insistencia…! ¡SEGURIDAD!

Diablos… no tenía nada…Kagome lo mataría eso era seguro… y ya no podía hacer nada ¡que tenga piedad! y no sea tan cruel a la hora de destriparlo… solo quería una muerte indolora, ¿Era mucho pedir?...

Kagome sonrió al ver que ya había terminado de trenzar un pequeño mechón de cabello de InuYasha y tomo otro en espera de que el saliera de su mundo.

"No tengo ni la menor idea; estaba tan desesperado por hacerte mía que me importo una mierda que le podría pasar a tu ropa… no es mi problema, tonta"

Que odioso, además no tenía intenciones de mentir.

Mierda, esto es todo un dilema.

— ¡Que no, baka! —exclamo con irritación.

—Que te lo pongas, mujer—Gruño InuYasha frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡No creas que te dejare ir a buscarme ropa con el torso desnudo para que cualquier ofrecida te vea! —

—Y yo no te dejare ahí desnuda entre los arbustos mientras te voy a buscar algo—

Claro, a InuYasha se le ocurrió dejar su camisa blanca Kami-sabe-donde y ahora o pasaba a la aldea a buscar ropa para ella desnudo de la cintura para arriba y ella se quedaba a esperarlo cubierta, o pasar el cubierto y ella quedarse desnuda allí.

Claramente la mejor opción era la primera, pero la muy terca no parecía querer entender…

**Mientras en un lugar cercano…**

—Inu-chan—Suspiro Megumi abrazándose aun más a la camisa entre sus brazos mirando soñadora hacia un punto definido.

A Sango le do un tic en el ojo pensando en forma tan natural que siempre le salía decir "Inu-chan" a la linda bebe que tenia los mismos rasgos de su madre, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color a diferencia de su gemela (eran idénticas, pero la única diferencia es que su hermana nació con unos ojos azules-violáceos de su padre)

Miroku quien estaba tirado por ahí con su hijo y con la otra gemela encaramados a la cabeza sonríe y suelta algo que dejo a Sango más deprimida que nunca.

—Ni nos daremos cuenta cuando ya esté casada…—

Las chicas que volteaban a verle sujetaban su nariz intentando evitar un derrame nasal, e InuYasha se sonrojo levemente al sentirse tan observado, era incomodo.

Casi se va de espaldas cuando escucho que una chica le gritaba algo proponiendo algo nada decente, y luego oyó a Kagome quien había estado atenta a todo desde detrás de los arbustos gritarle que él le pertenecía y que ni lo intentara. Su sonrojo aumento ante el tono posesivo utilizado por ella y apresuro su paso.

Sintió un cuerpo femenino chocar contra él y bajo la mirada encontrándose con una Rin sentada en el suelo mirándolo algo aturdida, pero luego parpadeo y noto su pecho desnudo. Se paro frente a él y alzo una ceja.

—Por eso ese montón de aldeanas desmayadas en el suelo…—Comento tratando de parecer seria, pero no tardo en soltar una risita, divertida por la situación.

InuYasha bufo algo irritado dispuesto a dejar a pelinegra hablando sola; pero una idea (la cual se creía idiota por no habérsela ocurrido antes) surco por su cabeza y miro a Rin de reojo como planeando como preguntarle sin que ella se riera o pensara mal –lo cual sería razonable, ya que no había una manera de no mal pensar-, y sin perder su orgullo, lo cual era terriblemente difícil en aquella situación.

—Rin, ¿sabes de donde vienen los bebes?

Diablos, ¿Por qué jodida razón pregunto eso? Seguro que por la desesperación del momento.

Era claramente obvio que ella lo supiera, primero que nada porque ya no era tan niña, además de que ya seguramente debió haber tenido "la charla".

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Rin lo hiso sentirse incomodo, seguro que pensaba que se le estaba insinuando y estaría bien que pensara eso, porque era la única manera en la que se podía interpretar.

El, semi-desnudo, preguntándole a Rin si sabía sobre **_"eso" _**(denle crédito, es tan malo que subrayo, remarco, y lo puso entre comillas)

Oh, no Kagome lo mataría por cometer pedofilia (aunque ni siquiera la ah cometido ni piensa en hacerlo), lo rebanaría por hacer propuestas (que ni siquiera lo eran, por cierto) indecorosas con Rin que estaba prometida con su medio hermano, (si, obviaría por completo el hecho de que Kagome se pondría furiosa y le diría que era mala pareja por engañarla con una amiga de ambos).

Y moriría, sería su fin… ya nada podía hacer, cavaria su tumba en un lugar digno para poder tener dignidad mientras estaba muerto, tan solo le rogaba a Kami-sama que la muerte no fuera tan dolorosa, de preferencia qu…

—Si, Inuyasha-san ¿Por qué pregunta? —Interrogo Rin soltando al final una carcajada divertida.

Y el que ya estaba cavando su tumba; ella era realmente inocente.

Kagome se revolvió incomoda es su lugar a punto de gritarle que se apurara, sería realmente vergonzoso que alguien la viera sola cubierta con el aori de InuYasha (lo cual había pasado muchas veces pero ahora había especificas razones para mal pensar), pero claro, el muy idiota se quedaba hablando con Rin completamente tranquilo –o al menos así desde su punto de vista-.

Su respiración se corto cuando repentinamente llego a su cabeza que tenía que responder al "¿Por qué lo pregunta?" que había soltado Rin. ¡Dios! ella no era nada inocente, ¡la chica era una pervertida! seguro que esperaba que respondiera que la razón era que porque quería hacerla suya, ¡pero el no permitiría que ella abusara de su inocencia! ¡El amaba a Kagome y ella estaba por sobre todo!, y no dejaría que Rin se aprovechara sexualmente de su perfecto cuerpo (si, realmente tenía el autoestima bajo), y el que pensaba que ella era una chica inocente y que no tenía idea de **_"eso"_** , pero estuvo todo el tiempo equivocado con esa pervertida del demonio qu…

— ¿Quiere esconderse en mi cabaña por ahora? —Musito Rin mirando por sobre su hombro que un montón de aldeanos celosos se avecinaban sobre él con antorchas.

¡Increíble! Esa chica sí que iba en serio ¡Tan desvergonzada para invitarlo a su cabaña! era impresionante, ¡que crianza debió haber tenido mientras viajaba con ese cara de perro (aunque no tenía derecho a llamarlo así, ya que ambos provenían de los youkai-perro: era irónico en cierta forma), por eso era que siempre pensó que Seshomaru tenía una cara oculta; una pervertida, y no dudo en traspasar sus conocimientos a Rin para que fingiera inocencia y de un día para otro se revelara y quisiera violarlo.

Siempre supo que debió matar a esa bolsa de pulgas de su hermano antes de que pasaran catástrofes, pero no; tenía que ser compasivo (cosa que nunca sucedió porque al fin y al cabo era Seshomaru quien siempre tuvo compasión en las miles que oportunidades que tuvo para matarlo) ¡Pero es que era inevitable! él era un ser tan bondadoso que perdonaba a su hermano de las garras de la muerte, no podía matarlo cuando él le suplicaba por su vida, nunca sería capaz…

Ya, se estaba desviando del tema; lo importante ahora era que tenía que hacer que Rin se resistiera a sus encantos (Insisto, tiene un bajo autoestima), pero no podía culparla, después de todo, el era como un semi-Dios… ¡a quien quería engañar! Era un Dios, completito.

De nuevo se estaba desviando.

Rin estaba petrificada sin saber qué hacer cuando un aldeano se lanzo contra el hanyou que parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos con una gran sonrisa egocéntrica, se esas sonrisas que te decían "soy el mejor".

Una vez Rin salió de su "petrificación" soltó un par de insultos dirigidos al hanyou… lo que se oyó entre toda la conmoción fueron unos "Idiota-muévete-ciego-estúpido" y eso fue todo lo que se entendió añadiendo un par de suaves improperios como 'zopenco' o 'ser de gran inteligencia' este ultimo cargado claramente de sarcasmo.

Lo que sucedió próximamente fue muy rápido a ojos de todo el mundo; InuYasha sin un rasguño, Rin enmudecida, aldeano tirado en al suelo con una Kagome encima, demás aldeanos sorprendidos.

—K-Kagome…—Susurro InuYasha con sorpresa y luego entro en cuenta "¿Quiere esconderse en mi cabaña por ahora?"…

Oh, diablos.

Eso explicaba el tono preocupado de Rin en ese momento.

Sin perder más tiempo sacudiendo su cabeza como para alejar todo pensamiento ayudo a Kagome a pararse. Ella lo miro algo molesta y sacudió sus ropas (o las ropas de Inuyasha que traía puesta), mientras que Rin intentaba calmar a los aldeanos utilizando un tono dulce que pareció funcionar ya que todos sonrieron embobados y acudieron a la petición de la ella de marcharse, olvidando por completo el tema de InuYasha, cosa que el agradeció y se disculpo mentalmente con Rin por su ayuda y por lo que pensó de ella.

—Rin-chan—llamo Kagome aunque tenía toda la atención de la nombrada que miraba su vestimenta con un pequeño sonrojo, comprendiendo un poco el porqué de la pregunta de InuYasha sobre los bebes.

—Sí, si—Asintió rápidamente, avergonzada comprendiendo la indirecta cuando Kagome señalo su vestimenta.

Llevo a Kagome a su cabaña para entregarle un Kimono e InuYasha se quedo ahí sin saber qué hacer.

Megumi (quien había salido al oír tanto griterío a investigar con la característica curiosidad de los bebes) se había sentado a una distancia prudente mirando todo lo sucedido y sonrió al ver que ahora su amor platónico se hallaba solo. Se acerco aun entre sus manitas la camisa de Inuyasha y se la estiro como entregándosela.

InuYasha la miro y pareció sorprenderse. Lo tomo y se lo puso inmediatamente sonriéndole a la bebita y acariciando suavemente su cabeza.

Así que la enana del demonio lo tenía.

**Y eso! tratare de dejar otro capitulin lo mas rapido posible :) **

**adios y un abrazo y beso baboso Psicologico para ti :3.**

Inu'Karuta.


	6. ¡Un Buen Dia Con Sango!

**¡Hola! Hoy me vengo mas con humor que con romance (o intento de humor, porque no me creo muy buena jejeje) y ¡dejemos las notas para el final!**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

Capitulo 6; Un buen día con Sango.

Hoy no era un buen día.

Si; era esos días en que cuando te levantabas, te golpeabas en el dedo pequeñito del pie con la primera cosa que estaba a tu paso, no importaba si esquivabas mejor que el tipo de matrix, tarde o temprano ocurriría.

Hasta encontraba patético dar un ejemplo como "golpearse en el dedo pequeñito del pie", ¡Que imaginación tan divina le dio Dios!, enserio gracias.

Quería pensar que la ironía en sus pensamientos y las idioteces que se le pasaban por la cabeza eran simples síntomas del embarazo.

Uno nunca sabe que delirios te trae esa enfermedad de cargar un bebe en tu vientre, y no la malentiendan; amaba con mucha intensidad al niño que crecía en su interior, pero vamos, el embarazo no es que te mimen y que tu esposo te de un beso en tu estomago mientras lloras de felicidad.

Eso solo era para comerciales baratos.

Y bien, golpearse en el dedo pequeño no era lo que arruino su día, mas bien, fue una perfecta entrada que lucia placentera ante todo lo ocurrido.

Primero… el ataque de un youkai.

Fue en el justo momento en el que después de golpearse en el maldito dedo se dispuso a levantar al flojo monje que como siempre llevaba a Aiko sobre su cabeza, y se pregunto dónde estaba la otra gemela que no parecía querer aparecer.

Toco el hombro de su esposo y no pudo evitar derretirse de ternura cuando el soltó un suspiro seguido a su nombre, aun con los ojos cerrados. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada por tener a alguien como él, realmente lo amaba demasiado.

—Oh, Sango… no toques ahí traviesa… je…Ahhh

Un tic ataco su ojo y todo signo de sonrisa se borro en un segundo.

—Maldito… ya verás donde no te toco el resto de tu vida —mascullo entre dientes, con ira y le despertó de una cachetada.

Y ella que le estaba dando ternura el pervertido.

—Auch…San… —guardo silencio, interrumpiendo su quejido cuando toda la aldea se sacudió por un par de segundos en algo que parecía en un suave terremoto.

Miroku salió disparado para fuera para ver qué pasaba y ella le siguió a pesar de todas las protestas del monje sobre su embarazo.

Y como la vida es tan hermosa, afuera de su cabaña había un youkai (que más parecía bicho indefinido) que jadeaba como si le costara respirar y cuando se le ocurrió hablar a esa… cosa, le lanzo todo el escupo posible.

—La perla… denme la perla…

Exclamaba y repetía cada vez más fuerte. Sango se cabreo y camino unos pasos adelante encarándolo con su mirada más fiera y con total seguridad a pesar de esta con una yukata de dormir y sin su Hiraikotsu.

— ¡YA NO EXISTE! —le grito, Miroku mirándola por detrás completamente petrificado — ¡CONSIGUETE OTRA JODIDA MANERA PARA SER MAS SIGNIFICATIVO, AUNQUE DUDO QUE LO LOGRES, MALDITA COSA VERDE!... ¡¿TAN PERDEDOR ERES PARA DEPENDER DE UNA BOLA ROSA?! ¡CONSIGUETE UNA VIDA!

—La perla…denme la perla…

Repitió igual que la vez anterior, como si nadie le hubiera dicho nada.

—Uchalas, que mendigo —comento Rin que también había salido de la cabaña que compartía con la anciana Kaede, y en vez de llorar y gritar, lucia muy divertida.

Claro, como no si vivió con un poderoso youkai que pensaba que ella era de madera (¿alguien recordó a pinocho?) porque nunca le dio lo que se le era necesario. La preocupación estaba, muy camuflada en Seshomaru, pero estaba, y no es que fuera cruel, solo que no parecía saber que los humanos tenían más necesidades que los youk...

Oh, sí, es por el embarazo que se ponía a pensar en Seshomaru y su manera de criar cuando tenía a un youkai tonto frente suyo.

Un youkai que parecía estar a punto de estornudar o al menos eso parecía iba a hacer, y lo hiso, dejando salir un tipo de mucosidad verde que la empapo por completo, sin dejar que ningún lugar de ella tuviera otro color que no sea el verde.

Rin se mordió el labio para no reír y eso la molesto aun mas, ya se las pagaría la muy… ¡Argh!

El problema ahora era que el youkai seguía soltando "aquello" sobre ella y todo se estaba acumulando a sus pies, maldijo en su mente a Miroku por quedarse viendo aquello con cara ida y no hacía nada por ella, mientras los aldeanos huían despavoridos ante la fealdad horripilante y el temor que les causaba morir por él, que era más tonto que nadie que haya conocido.

Fue aun peor cuando la espada de InuYasha se dejo ver y partió al demonio por la mitad, ya que todo el liquido que tenia dentro en vez de sangre (más bien, en vez de youkai, parecía una bolsa de cosas repugnantes), lo cual era espeso y amarillo, y con la suerte que dios le dio, le llego únicamente a ella, exceptuando un par de gotas insignificantes en la ropa de InuYasha, quien iba por una extraña razón con el torso desnudo, y con Megumi persiguiéndole por detrás, ignorando por completo a su madre que estaba nadando literalmente entre todo lo dejado por el youkai.

— ¡Sango! —Gritaron al unisonó Kagome y Miroku, la primera recién llegando, saliendo de la cabaña de que compartían Kaede y la chica que en estos momentos explotaba de risa, con un kimono que pensó era de Rin, porque más de una vez se lo vio a ella, y el ultimo recién reaccionando de su estado de shock.

Le hubiera gritado a Rin que se callara y hubiera insultado a Miroku si tan solo no estuviera nadando entre las sustancias asquerosas, buscando salir porque apenas tenía aire (y no era que si tuviera aire se quedaría allí), parecía ser un bosque sin salida; y cuando creyó estar perdida, y morir con tan poca dignidad, vio a Miroku nadar en su dirección y se hubiera reído de la mueca de asco en su rostro de no ser porque si abría la boca, todo entraría y no quería eso.

El la jalo y cuando salió junto a él, vio la cara de Kagome quien parecía tener ganas de vomitar, Rin que lucía bastante divertida, y a InuYasha quien tenía su mano rascando su nuca con la mirada apartada. Lo fulmino con la mirada; todo era su culpa, y el parecía saberlo.

Quiso irse con dignidad, se acerco a la gemela que había estado desaparecida (y que parecía haber estado con InuYasha), y la niña se abrazo algo asustada a la pierna del hanyou, no reconociéndola.

—Megu-chan —susurro triste cuando se sintió un monstruo al ser rechazada por su propia hija… la pequeña alzo la mirada al reconocer su voz y sonrió separándose del idiota que se la estaba quitando, salto hasta ella y se abrazo a su pecho, sin importarle mucho el hecho de que estaba cubierta por algo repulsivo.

Sonrió ampliamente y correspondió al abrazo de Megumi, se dio la vuela haciéndole un desprecio a InuYasha y a Rin, le sonrió a Kagome y a su esposo y camino a grandes zancadas a su cabaña, tratando de ganar dignidad y armarse de una pared de orgullo que se derrumbo en el mismo segundo que se resbalo debido a la "sustancia" que la cubría y se cayó al suelo dándose en toda la cara. Intento pararse y recobrar su actitud, pero solo logro caerse de nuevo, esta vez golpeándose en trasero y quedando con los pies en dirección al cielo.

Y eso, fue solo lo primero que le ocurrió en el día, maravillosa experiencia, ¿no?

Segundo… el baile sensual de los ancianos en las termas.

Se dirigió arrastrando los pies a las aguas termales, pero queriendo llegar lo antes posible para quitarse todo de encima.

Sonrió cuando visualizo el vapor característico de las termas y se apresuro a caminar hasta allá, pero cuando vio ropa tirada en el suelo a la orilla del agua se paralizo, ¿Qué hacer? no quería esperar su turno, porque seguramente la "sustancia" se le habría pegado al cuerpo para ese entonces, y no quería vivir con un caparazón pegado a la piel, para eso hubiera pedido nacer tortuga.

Su mirada se dirigió inconscientemente al agua de las termas y un grito huyo de sus labios al ver a un par de…ancianos con los labios pegados y abrazándose.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió un escalofrió del puro asco que la imagen de 2 ancianos desnudos abrazándose y besándose le provoco.

Pronto oyó unos pasos hacia ella y pensó que se irían al notar su presencia, pero sintió una huesuda mano en su hombro y abrió los ojos por inercia más que porque quisiera ver.

Vio la cara barbuda del anciano y al bajar un poco la mirada noto que tenía el torso desnudo.

No bajes más la mirada.

Nada más.

Evitemos traumas.

…

Oh, diablos.

Fue inevitable, y ahora quedaría en su mente para siempre, aunque tenía que admitir que esa cosa no era nada comparado con el de Miroku…

Delirios del embarazo, delirios del embarazo.

—Hola, hermosa señorita —sonrió uno y el que estaba atrás le guiño un ojo.

Una maldición se le escapo de los labios; genial, ahora seria violada, ¡Un aplauso a su suerte!

De repente vio que el tipo que estaba atrás del que tenía enfrente caminaba hacia un árbol, le siguió con la mirada a punto de gritar por ayuda.

Su cara de trauma aumento al verlo mover las caderas contra un árbol, primero como si lo estuviera envistiendo y luego de forma circular, con una mirada que intentaba ser sensual en su dirección, y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El otro anciano se acerco a ella y hiso lo mismo que el otro, solo que envés de utilizar el árbol…

La utilizo a ella.

Retrocedió pero él la siguió meneando sus caderas, y haciendo que "eso" se mueva, insistía, era mucho, pero mucho más pequeño que el de Miroku…

Solo delirios del embarazo, solo delirios del embarazo.

Hubiera golpeado a los ancianos si no fuera porque estaba muy en contra de sus principios golpear a alguien mayor, lo cual reducía sus esperanzas de sobrevivir a cero.

Ok, veamos las opciones. 1- romperle la cara a los ancianos y correr como o más rápido que Miroku cuando ve a una mujer linda. 2-Quedarse con los ancianos y ser violada y traumada. 3- Suicidarse.

Estaba entre la ultima y la primera, pero cuando sintió que el "eso" del anciano choco con su pierna se decidió rápidamente.

Pateo la masculinidad del anciano y el cayó al suelo, rio y le saco la lengua antes de salir corriendo, con el anciano del árbol corriendo tras ella.

"Diablos, que anciano tan saludable"

Pensó apresurando su paso, no demasiado, no quería dañar a su hijo. El estiro su brazo como tratando alcanzarla y la rozo a lo que sintió un escalofrió y la adrenalina la ataco tomando aun más velocidad, llegando así a la aldea, pero con el desnudo anciano aun corriendo tras ella.

Jadeo y cuando vio a InuYasha, que fue la primera persona reconocible que vio, lo tomo por la ropa acercándolo a su rostro de manera amenazante y el solo la miro con curiosidad.

—¡TIENES QUE MATARLO, CARA DE PERRO!

Ok, lo ultimo si era por la adrenalina y a él pareció molestarle aquello por lo que quito sus manos de forma algo brusca de su ropa y la fulmino con la mirada.

— ¡A QUIEN DIABLOS QUIER…!

El se interrumpió, sus orejitas se movieron en la dirección en la que ella venia corriendo y su mirada se dirigió de inmediato hacia allá.

De entre los arboles salió un anciano corriendo como loco con el fin de vengar a su amigo, y cuando vio a Sango corrió hacia ella aun mas rápido.

Las aldeanas cercanas soltaron un gritito y los aldeanos que se encontraban haciendo sus trabajos diarios solo se les salió una mueca de asco.

— ¡Tu, niña te voy a…!

— ¡Keh! —Bufó InuYasha, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su amiga de reojo quien había retrocedido unos pasos — ¿A esta cosa le tienes miedo?, y yo que pensaba que eras más fuerte y no una damisela en peligros… —comento, tratando de ignorar a toda costa el hecho de que el anciano estaba desnudo.

Antes que dijera algo mas ella le fulmino con la mirada, enserio lo odiaba.

—Oye, fue un cumplido —sonrió luego de medio lado haciendo sentir al anciano algo excluido y cuando iba a gritarle algo mas a Sango su mirada se fijo en las orejas de perro de InuYasha y retrocedió tropezando y cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

— ¡P-Perdóneme! n-no molestare más a su mujer.

A Sango le dio un tic en el ojo y a InuYasha en la ceja izquierda.

De repente apareció Miroku de la nada y abrazo a Sango de la cintura.

—Se equivoca señor, es MI mujer —Dice, haciendo esfuerzos para sonar serio y educado.

— ¡Ja! como si alguien quisiera de tener una mujer como esa bruja…

Pensó agregar algo más, pero el aura de batalla que empezó a emanar de Sango le asusto un poco.

—Pedófilo —Mascullo Sango entre dientes mirándolo de reojo —siempre tratando de meterse con mi hija.

—Tu hija no me interesa en lo mas mínimo —Hablo con autosuficiencia y con una sonrisa egocéntrica —Tiene genes de bruja.

—Pobre de Kagome, están trágico su destino —Exclamo poniendo su mano en su frente, fingiendo dramatismo.

"Traanquilo y sigiloso…huye de aquí…" pensó el anciano aprovechando la oportunidad de escapar, y con mucho éxito ya que minutos después se hallaba en otra región.

—Al menos yo no pienso hacer una nueva aldea solo con mis hijos…

— ¿Así? Ya verás cómo ni te das cuenta —Sonrió malévolamente.

InuYasha quedo pensativo y Miroku sonreía algo nervioso.

Tercero…el esposo homosexual.

Miroku había salido a hablar con un aldeano y estaba aburrida, lanzada en el futon, por insistencia de su esposo, por su condición de embarazo y no tenía otra alternativa que ver a sus hijos tomar su siesta, seguramente Shippo habría llegado ya de su entrenamiento y quizás le contaría que tal iba, para quitar un poco su aburrimiento, o quizá ir a hablar con Kagome seria genial, pero ella no había aparecido desde eso del youkai y no quería saber qué cosas hacia perdida tanto tiempo con el hanyou o con Rin.

Afuera se oyeron unos murmullos, por lo que se paró de su lugar y pego su oreja a la madera de la pared.

—Oh…Te amo tanto… Shinichi, hazme tuyo…

Sango se llevo una mano a la boca y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, esa era la voz de Miroku, la reconocería en cualquier lugar…pero, ¿Por qué se le estaba confesando a un nombre masculino?

Sus puños se apretaron, el siempre tubo esos gustos y ella solo era utilizada para disimularlo. ¿Ahora qué haría con los niños? ¿Qué haría con su amor?

—Ahhh…No toques ahí…esta mi esposa dentro… —Gimió esta vez, la voz de Miroku —no me quiero arriesgar…mi amor…solo espera un poco.

Su ceño se frunció esta vez sintiendo ira y salió de la cabaña, encontrándose con Miroku, solo, y con… ¿con la cola de Shippo?

Sus ojos tornaron una tonalidad rojiza y un aura maligna desprendió de ella.

—¡SHIPPO!

—Ay mamacita —fue lo único que soltó el pobre niño que se había aburrido y no hayo una mejor manera de divertirse, antes de salir corriendo.

Entro indignada a la cabaña y empezó a patear las paredes con desmedida fuerza en busca de desahogarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue un derrumbe.

Miroku llego al oír el estruendo y vio a una aun furiosa Sango pateando los escombros, se asusto y miro donde estaban durmiendo los niños, suspiro con alivio al ver que en el exacto lugar en el que dormían no había caído nada para aplastarlo.

— ¡Miroku! —Grito y su furia pareció aumentar — ¡MALDITO HOMOSEXUAL!

Trastornos del embarazo, trastornos del embarazo, sabía que solo era una brama de Shippo, pero es que…

No había tenido un buen día que digamos…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Je! hasta aquí llega porque me llego inspiración para escribir algo triste y debo responder a mis instintos.**

**xD me gusto la parte en la que Sango se pone a nadar para salvar su vida, el acoso de los ancianos, y la mini pelea que tiene con InuYasha.**

**Quería darle un espacio a Sango, un poco de protagonismo por un solo capitulo no le iría nada mal, aparte de que pueden pasar muchas cosas divertidas con los "Trastornos de embarazo" **

**Oh, y di un spoiler con eso que dijo Sango de los hijos que se le venían a InuYasha y que ni se daría cuenta cuando sucedería, asique ojo con ese tema jejejej.**

**¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! y yo envés de hacer una fiesta, subí un nuevo capítulo, así que de regalo, déjame un cariñoso review, acepto amenazas, críticas constructivas, y felicitaciones ¡Lo que sea menos insultos! todo menos eso T.T **

**Adios!**

_Inu'Karuta_


	7. Patas para arriba!

**Holaa! **

**Para iniciar el día de hoy (¿) agradeceré los review, me pongo a llorar como loca cuando los leo :DD y enserio sirven de mucha motivación para mi, hasta me decidí a publicar antes (un par de horas antes O.o)¡Je!**

**Palabras: Muchas**

**Letras: Muchas más**

**Declaimer:**

**1-Los personajes son de Takahashi Rumiko.**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Patas para arriba!

Su ceño fruncido y sus labios levemente torcidos indicaban su molestia en ese momento, además, la mirada desaprobatoria de Rin no ayudaba en lo absoluto a borrar su irritación.

Esa niña era una insolente, si se le daba la gana podía partirla por la mitad tan fácil como se podía romper un folio, pero no, primero que nada porque era la "prometida" de su medio hermano, y no quería problemas con ese idiota.

_— InuYasha-san…no sea testarudo— hablo la pelinegra, que mantenía una expresión de extraña calma, la cual se rompió al instante de soltar esas palabras, ya que sus labios no tardaron en torcerse—Kagome-sama se lo merece…además, no vivirán siempre haciéndolo en las noches, sin vivienda fija ¿cierto?_

_Ese comentario si le dio coraje ¡que se metía ella en su vida!_

_Pero…tenía razón_

_—Rin-chan tiene razón, InuYasha—apoyo Kaede, mirándolo con seriedad, y con algo de cansancio desde el otro extremo de la cabaña al que el hanyou había sido arrastrado para hablar de algo "serio"_

_En ese momento entro Sango, quien lucía especialmente molesta, y con sus tres hijos encima._

_—Etto…pueden…—intento decir, un sonrojo atacando sus mejillas mientras señalaba a los niños. _

_Rin sonrió al igual que Kaede, mientras que InuYasha ni se inmuto._

_—Sí, está bien—sonrió Rin, mirando de reojo a InuYasha, como diciéndole "Te salvaste"_

_— ¿Y porque luces como si un Miroku en celo te hubiera atacado? —se aventuro InuYasha a preguntar, no pudiendo con la curiosidad al ver a la joven toda desarmada._

_—Am… creo que me dio un ataque de furia y…destruí mi cabaña… ¡Pero…!...etto…solo son trastornos del embarazo, creo—y sonrió mientas jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente._

_— ¡Inu-chan! —exclamo Megumi de lo más alegre tratando de librarse del delicado agarre de su madre, con mucho éxito, ya que en unos segundos se hallaba en la cabeza del peli pateado que se quejo inmediatamente._

_Aiko miro con curiosidad a su hermana, y luego sus grandes ojitos se posaron en el afligido rostro de su madre, una sonrisa curvo sus labios y su manita se poso en la mejilla de la joven quien pareció sorprenderse._

_—M-Ma…ma—susurro._

_Los ojos de Sango se iluminaron (tanto que todos se cegaron por unos segundos) y unas lágrimas se le escaparon, mientras todos admiraban la escena, Rin sonriente, Kaede igualmente, InuYasha creyendo que era puro dramatismo, y Megumi parpadeando confundida._

_— ¡Sango-chan! que le paso a tu… ¿Eeeh? —la suave voz de Kagome inundo el lugar, alertando a InuYasha quien en menos de un segundo estaba a su lado, preguntando si ya había terminado de atender a un aldeano herido. Kagome le sonrió y asintió, seguidamente mirando a Sango, volviendo preocupada su expresión._

_Claro, como no, si había encontrado a Miroku hecho una estatua mientras observaba a la cabaña que tanto trabajo le había costado construir, que había quedado en el literal sentido de la palabra, hecha polvo._

_Para empeorar el humor de Sanguito (que hasta ahora lo había disimulado con su característica dulzura), entro a escena Shippo, sonriente y con un pergamino en la mano que si se toma un segundo para hacer acercamientos, se lee "nivel 347" _

_—Tu…—mascullo la castaña mirando al niño con una expresión de total odio, a lo que el pequeño kitsune sintió un escalofrió._

_ —Etto…Sango-chan, ¿Por qué no vas a ver como esta Miroku-sama? —sonrió la joven sacerdotisa tratando de aliviar el ambiente que se había creado._

_A Sango le cedieron las rodillas y cayó al suelo, impactándose en las mismas y quedando arrodillada en el suelo. Pronto las lágrimas abarcaron por su rostro y los sollozos se hicieron presentes, de forma desgarradora._

—Miroku…el... a él…¡LE GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES! Y…y ¡DESPUES ME TOCA EL TRASERO! …y menos me va…me va a querer cuando me ponga toda gorda…pipipipipipipi— exclamaba eufórica entre sollozos.

— ¿Sera por el embarazo?

—Si—asiente simplemente ante la preocupada pregunta de Rin.

InuYasha quien se mantenía a un lado de Kagome desapareció en un segundo, dejando de paso una ráfaga de viento que dejo a todos despeinados, incluyendo a las gemelas y al niño, los tres mirando aun incrédulos como su madre gritaba y sollozaba.

— ¿InuYasha? —susurra Kagome, saliendo de la cabaña, olvidándose cruelmente de Sango, y se fue en busca de su "príncipe rojo".

Grito un par de veces su nombre, pero no fue necesario buscar mucho para visualizarlo. Se sorprendió al verle junto al youkai lobo, gruñéndose entre sí como bestias rabiosas, diablos, eso sí que le traía recuerdos.

_Vio que un niño colgaba del hombro de Kouga. Sonrió, no podía equivocarse, era tan obvio; pelo anaranjado, y ojos azules, teniendo unas fracciones bastante parecidas al rival-amigo del hanyou._

_Kouga olfateo un segundo el aire y su mirada de fijo en Kagome, que sonreía radiante._

— ¡Kagome, hola!

Exclamo, la nombrada saludo con la mano, manteniendo su sonrisa, y pronto el youkai estaba frente a ella, ante la mirada fulminante de InuYasha.

— Kouga-kun—amplio aun mas su sonrisa y su mirada especialmente fija en el niño que se sonrojo levemente— ¿conocemos a la afortunada mujer?

—Ayame, ella…

— ¡Keh! —interrumpió el peli plateado mirando con cierto dije de burla a Kouga— tanta insistencia le funciono a esa mujer, aunque seguramente es utilizada como segunda opción…

—Eso no es cierto—corto el joven apartando la mirada—en cualquier caso, necesitaba buscar a una hembra fuerte y…persistente…Ayame no fue una mala opción para tomarla—hablo orgulloso, y su hijo le miro feo— Y veo que esta bestia buena para nada no tardo demasiado

Kagome rio con nerviosismo maldiciendo interiormente la nariz sobre humana de Kouga.

Era una sacerdotisa y maldecía, genial, iba por el buen camino cuando su oficio era algo que se declinaba claramente a lo religioso.

Mientras que el hanyou era atacado brutal y cruelmente por el rojo que decidió apoderarse de su cara en esos momentos, queriendo camuflarse con su vestimenta.

(N/A: No sé porque en estos momentos me acorde de la muerte de Anthony, pobre Candy, no se lo merecía D': snif snif)

— ¡Keh!, tonterías—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al muchacho de las lindas orejitas, notándose así que su cerebro era reducido a un maní con chicle pegado (._.)

No se podía esperar que naciera con cerebro también si ya gozaba la belleza divina.

Fue en ese momento que las pobres narices de ambos seres sobrenaturales fueron envenenadas con un olor ya bastante conocido por el youkai lobo que se limito a soltar una palabrota.

— ¿Qué pasa? —atino a decir Kagome ante la cara de disgusto del joven padre y la agonía del hanyou que se encontraba revolcándose en el suelo.

El niño soltó una risita, y a Kagome le llego (suavemente, pero le llego) un olor, y sonrió a pesar de lo desagradable que resultaba.

— Supongo que me tengo que…

— ¡YA VETE, SARNOSO!—grito InuYasha apenas, eso era demasiado para su pobre nariz.

Al pobre no le quedo otra más que marcharse soltando como única despedida un "¡Hasta luego, Kagome!"

—Etto, hasta luego Kouga—hablo la joven alzando cada vez más la voz a medida que él se alejaba, con el divertido niño colgado de su hombro.

—Ya vámonos—dijo, un irritado hanyou con expresión de berrinche.

Kagome le sonrió y asintió, no hallándole más remedio.

Cuando llegaron, hallaron a Miroku en la misma posición, como una estatua mirando los escombros, a Sango sonriendo y creándole todo un discurso a un aldeano que ya parecía asustado por los delirios de la chica, a Shippo asustado, tratando de calmar a Rin quien estaba seguramente preocupada por el estado de Sango, y los aldeanos al ver la escena…solo sonreían ya acostumbrados.

Porque siempre estaba todo patas para arriba.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo ._. ¿Cómo quedo? ojala bien ;) espero con ansias un comentario, realmente te amare (virtualmente, claro O.O) y dime opiniones ¿ideas? o algo, realmente lo necesito, tengo hartas cosas pensadas, pero me gustaría saber que opina el pueblo (sin comentarios n.n)**

**Ojala sigas conmigo, atesorare tu apoyo**

Inu'Karuta


	8. Engaño, Cabañas ¡Everywhere!

**Holaa! notaas al final! me irrita tener que escribir arriba y abajo xd**

**Palabras: No se**

**Letras: (._.) me estan troleando? ¡Como voy a saber cuantas letras! ù.ú**

**Declaimer:**

**1-Los personajes son de Takahashi Rumiko.**

**2-Estoy feliz de poder escribir *W***

* * *

Los músculos le dolían, y ya estaba prácticamente molido (era un montoncito de polvo con una coleta pequeña de pelo tan característica de él a un costado), miro a InuYasha, el se veía bastante animado haciendo el trabajo, cosa bastante extraña, pero al recordar las razones el pensamiento de que estaba poseído desapareció.

No era por ser malagradecido, pero los aldeanos dijeron que ayudarían, y lo único que hicieron fue poner una tabla, hacerse los que se morían de cansancio e ir a echarse por ahí. Quería golpearlos, pero era un monje y no sería algo precisamente adecuado.

Suspiro con cansancio, envidiando la resistencia de su amigo cara de perro, pero obviamente una envidia de las sanas, no iba a matarlo o algo (y tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo, porque primero estaría siendo destazado por la garras del semi demonio), pero debía elogiar el gusto de InuYasha, había elegido un hermoso lugar, un lindo prado lleno de flores, donde el sol llegaba directamente excepto por un par de arboles. El problema era que estaba como a quince minutos de la aldea caminando, y no podían estar tan cerca si ocurría alguna emergencia.

— ¿InuYasha, podemos descansar? —pregunto, su tono sonando tranquilo, y usando una sobre dosis de Hazmecasoeslomejor.

— Haz lo que quieras—fue la repuesta, la ternura y dulzura que el utilizo en sus palabras lo derritió, llevándolo al punto máximo de adoración (realmente agradecería que alguien notara el sarcasmo en sus pensamientos)

Quizás debería aportar más, después de todo, se suponía que era una sorpresa para Kagome, quien había acompañado a Sango a ir a ver a su padre y compañeros a su aldea natal (seguramente pensando en darles la noticia de embarazo) también contando con la compañía de Kohaku. Además, si terminaban rápido quizás tuvieran tiempo de reconstruir su cabaña, que el tacaño que tenía enfrente no quiso ayudarle a reparar primero, diciendo que Kagome y sus necesidades eran más importantes (no supo porque aquello le resonó en su cabeza como una quinceañera celosa), y no es que no lo fueran, era la esposa de InuYasha según las leyes youkai, y debían de servirse mutuamente.

De repente recordó a Sango, ella era terriblemente temperamental y se ponía peor con el embarazo, quitando el hecho de que sus síntomas eran completamente inestables, se supone que primero una embarazada empieza con mareos y vomito, después los jodidos antojos, y sigue la inestabilidad emocional (como buen padre que era tenía que investigar). Pero no, a Sango le daba todo de una sola vez, o no le daba nada, y en esos momentos de embarazo era cuando sentía deseos de ponerle un pergamino en la frente e inmovilizarla, para después abusar sexualmente de ella (ignoraría lo último), el punto es que ella era completa e irracionalmente inestable.

Su mirada se fijo en InuYasha, quien se mantenía trabajando sin pararse en ningún segundo de acomodar las tablas, limpiándose el sudor de la frente de vez en cuando. Le irritaba que aun hayan personas que lo miran mal cuando siquiera se acerca a Kagome, ¿Cuántas veces el les había salvado el pellejo? ¿Cuántas veces había defendido a la aldea?, independiente haya sido en la época de Kikyo, merecía un poco de gratitud, aunque el hanyou no parecía importarle para nada ese asunto, seguramente por la costumbre de ignorar las malas miradas de los demás.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba sentado en el pasto, entre las flores, y mirando a InuYasha fijamente, como si él estuviera haciendo actos misteriosos y el tuviera que descifrarlos. Se paro con decisión al sentirse un completo flojo y se acerco a ayudarle.

Cuando estuvo cerca pudo escuchar la respiración agitada de InuYasha, trataba de ocultarlo, era notorio. Estaba cansado.

— ¿InuYasha? —fue lo único inteligente que se escabullo por entre los labios, sabía que tenía sangre youkai, la mitad exactamente, pero no por eso quería decir que no se cansara. Le sorprendía, en parte, no podía negarlo, a pesar de verle bastantes veces agotado, por peleas duras o algo por el estilo, pero nunca le había visto cansado por una tarea "Domestica" —todo lo que haces es por Kagome ¿cierto? —Sonrió sabio, con la voz conmovida y determinada—si fuera por ti vivirías en el piso, pero quieres que ella esté bien.

InuYasha se sonrojo y lo miro indiferente.

—Tú que sabes—murmuro en un farfullo de por sí bastante infantil.

* * *

—Estoy aburrida—susurro Rin mirando a Aiko, Megumi y Takeshi, que dormían plácidamente ¡No podía creer que Sango de nuevo se los encargara a ella! abusaba de su amabilidad, además ni siquiera tenía a Kaede para escuchar sus relatos, porque ahora que Kagome no estaba tenía un poco mas de trabajo, ¿y ella que hacia? pasar más tiempo de su vida cuidando niños que divirtiéndose, disfrutando de la poca pree-adolescencia que le quedaba.

Suspiro, y fue cuando vio entrar a Kohaku, seguido de Sango y Kagome.

—Ah, hola chicos… ¡¿EEEHHH?! ¿¡Llegaron tan pronto!? —todos se asustaron ante su reacción, pronto el exterminador se le acerco y puso su mano sobre la frente de Rin y la otra sobre la propia, como comparando temperaturas.

—Huum…no tiene fiebre…

—Jejeje —soltó mecánicamente, no sonando para nada a una risa, solo pronunciándolo fríamente—Bienvenidos…Kohaku-kun, Kagome-sama, Sango-san…Etto perdón por eso—musito con un tono dulce esta vez, recibiendo la respuesta amistosa de todos.

—Iré a ver a…

—No, quédese—corto la entusiasmada frase de la sacerdotisa, soltando una risa nerviosa al final. Sabía que estaba aburrida, pero no quería ese tipo de diversión, lo único que haría sería tensarla, pero nada podía hacer, no podía dejar que Kagome viera la sorpresa de InuYasha (maldijo en ese momento a Miroku en voz baja por contarle aquello, de todas las personas solo se lo conto a ella). La extrañada mirada que recibió de los demás la incomodo así que decidió agregar algo más—Am…es que InuYasha-san está ocupado… ¡resolviendo unos asuntos...!

— ¿Qué asuntos? —pregunto inmediatamente Kagome mirándola confundida. En momentos como estos adoraba la ingenuidad de la iniciada sacerdotisa. Suspiro, ¿ahora qué diría?

—Emm… ¡No me lo dijo!... ¡pero lo escuche decir algo de una aventura prohibida, así que no vaya! ¡Cosas entre hombres! —dijo rápidamente, pero su error se noto en el rostro horrorizado de las tres personas que se encontraban escuchando.

Y también, en momentos como estos odiaba su torpeza.

Aventura-prohibida-cosa de hombres.

—¡INUYASHA ME ESTA ENGAÑANDOOOO! AAAAAAAHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHH

Los gritos de Kagome pretendieron dejarla sorda además de que los niños no tardaron en despertar y se asusto al ver el rostro satánico de Sango, y la expresión de decepción en Kohaku. ¿Cómo con un par de palabras causaba tanto revuelo?

— ¡No es eso! ¡Seguramente fue a derrotar a algún demonio!

Pero la joven no la escucho ya que estaba muy ocupada hiperventilando, tomando enormes bocanas de aire y soltándolas rápidamente, para luego repetir ese acto cada vez más rápido.

— ¡Es un estúpido, Kagome, no te merece! …Oh, siempre lo supe, siempre supe que esto pasaría, debí hacer caso a mi instinto maternal.

—Y que tiene que ver el instinto maternal—murmuro Rin bajito con las líneas azules depresivas asomándosele por la cabeza.

El aura de batalla que empezó a emanar de Kagome espanto a todos y cada uno por su parte retrocedió un paso por seguridad propia.

—Lo matare…¡LO MATAREEEEE!

—Etto…Kagome-sama—intento decir Rin, pero la aludida ya se había ido, sin molestarse por pasar por la puerta, si no que hiso un agujero en la pared con la fuerza sobrenatural que nació en ella debido a la ira— ¡Argh! ¡Que obsesión tienen estas personas por destruir cabañas! —

—Rin-chan últimamente está un poco temperamental—fue el susurro que Kohaku soltó en dirección a su hermana.

—Si…eso que siempre fue una florecita—Respondía Sango algo intimidada.

A Rin le irrito aun más que ni siquiera se esforzaran por modular la intensidad de los susurros, ya que debido al silencio que se había creado era fácil escucharlos.

— ¡Puedo oírlos!

Kohaku de repente se puso extremadamente serio y se acerco a paso lento a Rin, quien se asusto un poco al ver la mirada fija del chico en ella.

—E-Espera, Kohaku-kun, soy una chica comprometida…y yo no…—Fue interrumpida cuando la mano del muchacho se poso en su hombro, parecía haber ignorado su comentario anterior ya que su mirada no había cambiado para nada.

— Rin-chan, yo…definitivamente te tengo miedo.

¿Ah?

Sango soltó una risita y Rin se sonrojo.

— ¡Oye, eso no fue gracioso! ¡Yo pensé que tu ibas a…!—guardo silencio y su sonrojo aumento, Kohaku rio ante ello aun más divertido con la situación.

* * *

InuYasha dejo su trabajo de repente, sintiendo un escalofrió bastante severo en cada parte de su cuerpo. Miroku lo miro y también dejo la tabla de madera de lado.

— ¿Estás bien?

InuYasha le ignoro ya que sus orejitas captaron un sonido bastante conocido, sonaba como a Kagome molesta…

—¡AAAAAA!

— ¿Uh? ¿Será un hombre en guerra?

InuYasha sacudió la cabeza de un lado para otro como negando aquello.

—¡AAAAHH! …¡TE MATARE, INUYASHA!

—Oye, ¿Por qué un hombre en guerra quiere matarte?

— E-Es…Kag…K-Kagom…Ka…K-Kagom…e

— ¿Kagome-sama? Imposi…

Fue interrumpido cuando una fina mano femenina le quito literalmente del camino, viéndole únicamente como una sombra sin importancia de su verdadero objetivo. No le quedo otra que aterrizar sobre su trasero soltando un leve quejido al instante.

—¡INUYASHA! COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERME ALGO ASI ¡YO SIEMPRE TE FUI FIEL! ¡HASTA CUANDO NO TENIAMOS NADA! ¿¡PUEDES CREER QUE FUISTE EL PRIMER CHICO AL QUE BESE!? ¡¿SABES QUE ERES LA UNICA PERSONA MASCULINA QUE EH TOCADO EN MI VIDA!? ¡MAL AGRADECIDO! EH HECHO TANTAS COSAS POR TI, PERO PARECE QUE NO TE IMPORTA ¡ERES UN MALDITO BAKAAAA!

— ¿K-Kagome? —murmuro en serio estado de shock.

Kagome apunto a la "sombra" que había visto junto a InuYasha empezando a sollozar, sin siquiera ver de quien se trataba.

— ¡¿ME ENGAÑAS CON ELLA NO ES ASI?! CON…—se tomo el tiempo para voltear el rostro, y al ver quién era, grito sin pensar—¡ME ENGAÑAS CON MIROKU! …¿Uh?... ¿Miroku-sama?

El aludido asintió, aun aterrado sentado en el suelo. Y el pensando que Sango era temperamental…

—Entonces… ¿no me estabas engañando?

— ¿De qué demonios hablas, Kagome? —pregunto InuYasha frunciendo el ceño a más no poder.

—Es que Rin-chan dijo que tenías una aventura prohibida…cosas entre hombres y yo pensé…

—Tonta—se cruzo de brazos, suavizando un poco su expresión—No dejaría que cualquiera me tocara, solo te pertenezco a ti—murmuro la última frase bien bajito, su rostro ladeado y el mentón alzado en una expresión orgullosa, y un sonrojo atacando su rostro violentamente.

Kagome enrojeció y comenzó a tartamudear cosas inteligibles.

A Miroku le conmovió la escena, y creyó que era un buen momento para escapar, estaba realmente cansado por las arduas horas de trabajo y así fue como desapareció, corriendo "delicadamente" hacia el horizonte.

Kagome sonrió acercándose a él y rodeando el cuello masculino con sus brazos, manteniendo el ferviente sonrojo en su rostro. Ella frunció el ceño cuando intento alcanzar los labios de InuYasha, pero la desgracia de la diferencia de estaturas se hiso presente, hasta tal punto de dar desesperados saltitos.

—Argh ¡No alcanzo!

InuYasha solo sonrió de medio lado, rolando los ojos en el acto.

—Agáchate—murmuro con dificultad debido a la fuerza que estaban ejerciendo sus brazos en su cuello para tratar de atraerlo hacia sus labios.

InuYasha no obedeció, solo la tomo por la cintura alzándola un par de centímetro del suelo y rozando inmediatamente sus labios en cuanto los vio a su alcance. Claro, para la jovencita no fue suficiente un inocente roce, asique rápidamente se acerco aun mas entrelazando de forma suave los labios de InuYasha quien no opuso resistencia alguna a aquel dulce contacto.

Cuando sus labios perdieron contacto Kagome se alejo un par se pasos, entrelazando sus brazos en su espalda con su sonrojo aun presente. Miro alrededor y su cara en su totalidad fue azotada brutalmente por el rojo.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunto, su tono sonando tímido y su mirada fija en el suelo, prontamente desviándose a ver la cabaña a medio hacer que se encontraba a un costado. El rostro de Inuyasha quiso camuflarse con su vestimenta, porque no había diferencia de tonalidad alguna.

—Yo quería…—se interrumpió torciendo levemente sus labios, no sabiendo qué diablos decir—…quería…vivir contigo—murmuro bajito, entre dientes, y con un rubor mayor atacándole.

— ¿¡Enserio!? —exclamo enternecida, no pudiendo aguantar más aquella expresión de vergüenza y lanzándose rápidamente a sus brazos, y preguntándose cómo se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de construir una cabaña, en el mismo lugar en que se entregaron por primera vez.

— ¡TUUU! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A ENGAÑAR A KAGOME-CHAN?! ¡Y DONDE ESTA LA ARPIA-DESTRUYE-HOGARES! —grito Sango, su Hiraikotsu cargado al hombro demostraba que venía dispuesta a partirle el trasero a InuYasha en mil partes, y para adornar su llegada llevaba a Miroku con remolinos en los ojos, y una marca roja en la mejilla (seguramente por aprovecharse en el camino), tambaleándose cual novio en despedida de soltero. Se noto la molestia de Sango aumentar considerablemente cuando se fijo bien en la escena, Kagome estaba arrimada al cuerpo de InuYasha, abrazándolo efusivamente y a punto de plantarle un beso en la mejilla, InuYasha se encontraba inmóvil y sonrojado.

— ¿Sango-chan?... —Kagome rio nerviosamente separándose un poco de su víctima de acoso—ya todo se arreglo…era solo un malentendido…

—Oh…ya veo—suspiro algo aliviada, al menos así Kagome no estaría triste. Miro a Miroku y se agacho hasta su altura (ni supo en qué momento se había caído al suelo), se encontraba durmiendo, más bien inconsciente. Lo sacudió levemente y espero una reacción, pero nada sucedió.

—Supongo que lo pondré a reposar aquí—musito, dejándolo acostado en el césped, y soltando su Boomerang y haciéndolo caer a un lado del dormilón.

Miro a la pareja. Lucían muy acaramelados, se estaban mirando fijamente mientras se mantenían abrazados.

— ¿Qué es esta atmosfera? —pregunto al aire, una gotita deslizándosele por la cabeza al tiempo que observaba el fondo rosa, justo alrededor de donde estaban ambos, adornado por rosas y burbujas multicolores.

Espero a que salieran de su mundo, suspirando repetidas veces en cuanto pasaban los minutos para no perder la paciencia.

Vaya, si que tenia para rato, no sabía porque el destino se empeñaba en trollearla.

* * *

**_Oli (._.)/_**

**_Reportándome y haciendo señales de vida xD _**

**_No tengo ni la menor idea de por este cap me salió más largo, pero fue lo que me nació, y como dijo un hombre sabio "si algo nace, es por que nace" (creo que el hombre estaba loco, pero naah, detalles) _**

**_¡Las jodidas cabañas no paran de romperse, por Glob! ¡Esta gente sí que está loca!, debería haber un hospital de cabañas (no estoy de acuerdo en que tenga que reconstruirla ellos mismos ù.ú), pero en ese caso pasarían en el hospital._**

**_Creo que los sentimientos de la pequeña Aiko no se vieron muy reflejados en este cap, pero ya veré que hacer con ella xD (a lo mejor en una de esas se la tiro a Kohaku cx)_**

**_Ya, me despido, son las 1 de la mañana y debería estudiar para un examen (cuanto odio las matematicas -.-) _**

**_Adios, y no mueras antes de leer el final de este fic T.T_**

Inu'Karuta te ve cuando te bañas O.o


	9. fight

**Hola OwO**

**Hoy estoy tan poco creativa y tan gris que estoy completamente seca, y me arriesgo a escribir de todas formas, creo que me quedara horrible D: **

**Nos leemos abajo **

**Declaimer:**

**1-Los personajes son de Takahashi Rumiko.**

**2-Hecho sin aimos de lucro (no es como si me interesara perder el tiempo en lucrar ._.)**

* * *

Miro conmovida la tierna escena. Miroku durmiendo, con Sango abrazada a su pecho. Ambos manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa, y suspirando de vez en cuando.

Kagome se volvió a acomodar sobre el césped, mirando y acariciando un par de flores de vez en cuando, y poniendo atención cada cierta cantidad de tiempo al hanyou que se negaba a sentarse con ella, por más que le amenazara o le intentara de convencer con "invitaciones" (que no tenía idea como había sacado el coraje para proponer aquello), no servía, solo se sonrojaba y le gritaba que de todas formas la violaría.

Se estaba aburriendo, lo único que podía hacer era ver como InuYasha trabajaba en la cabaña. Pensó en ir a buscar a Rin, y quizás hablar del kimono que ella le prestó (y que nunca le devolvió ya que tuvo un buen destino siendo desgarrado por las garras de cierto desesperado), y le pediría disculpas por la lamentable perdida. Si Seshomaru supiera que el kimono que le había regalado a Rin desapareció de la forma más mística, seguramente querría matarla (aunque más a InuYasha). La verdad ya suficiente tuvo con la mirada que le dedico cuando hace unos días le grito cuñado. Y no quería morir.

Quizás debería ir a ayudar a Kaede, después de todo se suponía que era una gran sacerdotisa (en realidad todo le salía mal, pero nada cuesta soñar), y para eso debería existir. Para servir a la "sociedad". Pero no importaba, después de todo con ya no ser virgen, y estar prácticamente casada con un hanyou era romper todas las reglas y dejarlas adonde no brille el sol.

—Termine—fue lo que soltó mecánicamente el peli plata, observando su trabajo. ¡Por glob!, había quedado de pelos. No era ni tan grande ni tan pequeña y eso era lo que exactamente había deseado al comenzar.

Puso sus manos en su cadera, asintiendo con los ojos cerrados y completamente lleno de orgullo, y hubiera iniciado con un monologo egocéntrico, claro, si no hubiera sentido de repente una gran presión en la cabeza, obligándolo a agacharse bastante.

— ¡TROMPO GIGANTE! —vaya saludo el del pequeño kitsune.

Shippo sintió prontamente el peligro al deshacerse el hechizo, haciendo al trompo casi diminuto. Se abalanzo rápidamente sobre Kagome, abrazándose a su pecho y siendo correspondido al instante. Su nariz se arrugo de un segundo a otro y miro a la chica que lo mantenía aprisionado en su pecho.

—Cada vez hueles mas a esa bestia peluda—aquello fue suficiente para detener la carrera de InuYasha que se aproximaba a paso contenido.

— ¡Keh! —Bufo ante el sonrojo de Kagome—es obvio que huele a mí, después de todo es mi mujer y la he echo mía tantas veces que ya hasta lo olvide, y no sé qué tiene de ma…

— ¡Siéntate! —Exclamo avergonzada, y el collar de cuentas que rodeaba el cuello de su "amorcito" pareció cobrar vida propia, jalándolo con descomunal fuerza hasta el suelo y brillando en el acto— ¡No hables de más!...idiota…

—Por tonto—mascullo el niño cruzado de brazos y con una expresión de cansancio.

— ¿Y cómo nos encontraste, Shippo? —sonrió dulcemente ignorando por completo las protestas que empezaron a escapar por los labios masculinos, que no olvido agregar un par de insultos suaves.

El zorro solo apunto su nariz en respuesta.

— ¡LA NUBE DE LA DESGRACIA! —exclamo el dormido Miroku, apuntando débilmente hacia un árbol, como tratando de dar credibilidad a sus palabras.

—Nunca cambiara…seguramente es otra de sus ideas para estafar.

Ella solo asintió ante las sabias palabras de su ex acompañante de viaje.

— ¿Y qué sucedió con…?

—Con Rin, ella los está cuidando—interrumpió, no creyendo necesario escuchar el resto. Realmente siempre pensó que el pequeño de tierno aspecto era el más maduro del grupo, y sorprendía que se preocupara por algo así en momentos como esos.

InuYasha estaba siendo tan ignorado que no vio otra que pararse y quitarse la tierra de la cara, claras secuelas después de su unión con su siempre fiel amiga; la jodida tierra acompañada esta vez por un par de flores y pasto. Se cruzo de brazos, y camino por la dirección contraria de sus actuales enemigos, moviendo y levantando mucho más de lo necesario sus pies, para aumentar su dignidad.

—Tonta—susurro con un enternecedor tono de berrinche, mientras se sentaba aun dándoles la espalda a un par de metros con su posición india y sus brazos ocultados en las amplias mangas de su aori.

Sango no tan lejos de allí, abrió los ojos repentinamente, encontrándose con el rostro durmiente del monje. Sonrió suavemente incorporándose, y tratando de orientarse un poco, pero cuando recordó los eventos pasados su ceño se frunció hasta el punto de empezar a cubrir sus ojos (no quiero imaginarlo), y la marca aun roja en la mejilla de su esposo confirmo los sucesos pasados.

Se paró, no queriendo reparar en que Miroku había abierto ya sus ojos y la miraba parpadeando repetidas veces, como no entendiendo la lejanía. Caminó con los puños apretados, y los hombros alzados, dando la escusa de que debía ver si el trabajo de niñera de Rin se había desempeñado bien, y escuchando los reclamos de Miroku sobre su embarazo, cosa que se silencio con un gran golpe con el Hiraikotsu, y dejando al inocente monje semi inconsciente.

—Nunca cambiaran—suspiro Shippo negando con la cabeza, y desaprobando completamente el infantil comportamiento de sus amigos.

*,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',', ',',',','*

Estaba incomoda, a pesar de que el chico frente suyo parecía muy cómodo comiendo lentamente su bolita de arroz, inocente ante cualquier tipo de pensamiento que cruzara por su mente.

Sango se había ido hace bastante tiempo, y no sabía qué hacer con el héroe que tenía enfrente. Además, los niños dormían nuevamente tras quemarse la garganta cantando canciones de cuna, y realmente sentía el deber de sacar su talento de crear charlas, necesitaba distraerse con algo.

—Y… ¿Cómo te ah ido?

Vaya inteligencia lo que se le ocurrió preguntar, pero es que un extraño brillo de curiosidad le ataco repentinamente al terminar la pregunta. Es que ya, hablando enserio, ella se volvería chango antes de lograr superar tal trauma por el que el chico se pudo haber sometido. El tenia recuerdos de haber matado a su propio clan, atacar a su hermana por la espalda, ser manipulado por Naraku (que en paz no descanse), también haber soportado la carga de conciencia que seguro tubo un tiempo por la decisión de Kikyo de dejarle vivir en vez de utilizar el brillo del fragmento de Shikon para matar al desgraciado demonio, y quizás que abominaciones que ella ignoraba.

Y él no estaba abrazando sus piernas, ni llorando en una esquina (que era como creía hubiera quedado ella), no señor, el estaba comiendo muy tranquilo y feliz de la vida un bollo de arroz.

Kohaku dejo de comer y alzo levemente la mirada, tragando lo que contenía en la boca antes de hablar.

—Bien.

Y siguió comiendo, sin importarle en lo absoluto el hecho de que con eso no mato para nada su curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué no vives en la aldea? —pregunto, observando cómo cogía otra bolita de arroz y se la acercaba a la boca, deteniéndose en el camino para contestar.

—Porque decidí que ayudaría a las personas, viajando y no se…disfrutando de la vida.

— ¿Ayudar?...supongo que eres una muy buena persona, y un buen intento de héroe—sonrió ante la repentina expresión de desconcierto en el chico que conocía desde niña (la verdad, seguía siendo niña, pero naah, detalles).

— ¿Héroe?

—Sipi, pareces un héroe.

Hubo un silencio, en el que el razono aquellas palabras.

—Genial—fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir comiendo con felicidad su bolita de arroz.

"Le eh dado un gran cumplido y lo único que dice es un tonto genial…supongo que nunca lo comprenderé"

Con ese pensamiento se dispuso a comer por primera vez, antes de que él no le dejara nada.

—Hola, perdón por dejártelos por tanto tiempo, Rin-chan—se escucho la voz de la joven mujer, que entro con una excreción de serenidad al lugar, saludando inmediatamente a su hermano sacudiendo cariñosamente sus cabellos, para luego dirigirse nuevamente a la pequeña chica— ¿No te causaron muchos problemas?

—No, se portan muy bien, han estado durmiendo bastante, tal vez estaban cansados—indico, escrudiñando la excreción de Sango.

— ¿No estarán muertos? —fue la aguda deducción de Sango, quien en un segundo se puso pálida.

— Claro que no, hermana—intervino Kohaku ante las inesperadas palabras de Sango, y algo cansado-divertido ante la expresión pasmada de Rin, a quien le dedico una simple frase—; ellos están bien.

— ¡Si están muertos no es mi culpa!

— Vamos a revisar…

"Qué tontería" fue el pensamiento que cruzo rápidamente la mente del hermano menor quien suspiro y siguió comiendo.

*',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',*

—Los aldeanos protestaran por una paga, después de todo, la madera era de ellos. —Hablo Miroku, aun algo aturdido por el golpe de su esposa y acercándose al amurrado hanyou que miraba frente a él a una gorda abeja.

InuYasha proceso aquellas palabras, dirigiendo luego una mirada totalmente fulminante al monje.

—Dijiste que no me preocupara por eso, que te las habías arreglado para conseguirla gratis—Mascullo, crispando los dedos ante el parcial odio que sintió hacia el joven.

—Aun es temprano—afirmo mirando el sol, que estaba en lo más alto, y ignorando los intentos fallidos de fulminación de parte del hanyou—podríamos ir a exorcizar a algún palacio.

Rolo los ojos y ignoro las frases que soltaba Miroku, presumiendo su idea de la "nube de la desgracia" o "la presencia maligna de las tinieblas", fijando su atención en Kagome, quien seguía hablando animadamente con Shippo.

Kuso, estaba sintiendo deseos de acercarse y abrazarla ante la sonrisa que ella mostraba en esos momentos, pero el orgullo fue más fuerte, asique aparto el rostro y asintió levemente en dirección al monje, no prestando verdadera atención a las palabras que exclamaba su acompañante.

Camino, avanzando rápidamente hasta Kagome, quien lo miro en el acto. El no se inmuto, y ni siquiera la miro, quitando a Shippo del regazo de Kagome y lanzándolo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza en el suelo, para seguidamente tomar a la joven entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial y caminar hasta Miroku que seguía hablando ensimismado.

—Vamos.

—Y por eso… ¿Ah?—Miroku miro a InuYasha, luego a Kagome quien se encontraba algo incrédula, para luego dirigir su mirada al frente —está bien—suspiro finalmente sintiéndose ignorado.

Empezaron a caminar en completo silencio, Miroku un poco más adelante para alejarse un poco atmosfera privada que ambos habían creado, bastante tensa, cabe decir.

— ¿Estas molesto? —susurro cansada de aquel silencio, apegándose al pecho masculino y aspirando lentamente su aroma.

El no respondió, mirando el camino con la mirada determinada y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no inmutarse al sentir la cálida respiración a través de la tela de su traje.

—No pensé que te enojaras simplemente por que dije la palabra, creí que eras mucho mas fuerte como para soportarlo…

Uuuhhh directo al gordo orgullo.

Y él no sabía que responder.

—No sabes lo que dices—dijo, ladeando el rostro.

Kagome pensó por un segundo en gritarle, pero sabía que eso solo ayudaría a llevarlos a una pelea, y no era eso algo que quería.

—Eres un idiota mutante—gruño inflando la mejilla derecha, y dando leves golpecitos de protesta en el amplio pecho.

—Y tú una tonta.

Kagome sonrió rolando los ojos, contemplando la media sonrisa que se empezó a formar en el rostro de InuYasha, y no pudiendo contener el sonrojo cuando él se dirigió a ella claramente para dedicarle aquel pequeño gesto que pocas veces había visto sin indicios de burla en sus labios.

—Oye…InuYasha—musito, sintiéndose ya reconciliada con el—tu…podrías…

El entendió y elevo un poco más el cuerpo de Kagome, aproximándose lentamente a ella y se dedico a lamer delicadamente los labios de su mujer, deleitándose del conocido sabor dulce.

En cuanto dio por terminado su trabajo se alejo un poco, mirando el ruborizado rostro de la jovencita quien rio suavemente y imito su acto, lamiendo tímida los labios de InuYasha quien se paralizo al instante y decidió disfrutar de las sensaciones que le atacaban, dejándose llevar.

—Definitivamente, no pensé que llegaran a terminar de esta forma—dijo el monje al vacio mientras sonreía dándole la espalda a la escena.

* * *

**_Olo ._._**

Ojala no haya quedado taan mal...hwhjuuiwq ¡Esque enserio! estoy tan estresada con la maldita epoca de examenes, me esta llendo mal en todo menos en ortografia (aunque esa es una clase aparte en la cual las notas no influyen en nada -.-) asique no me queda otra mas que deseear mucha mierda para mi misma :D

Tengo bastantes ideas respecto a esto, pero son tan idealistas y fantasiosas que si las pongo, ahora si que esto no tenria ningun sentido ¡Pero aun asi, como no me importa un carajo las consecuencias (?) lo voy a hacer!

Agg ¿ya mencione que el hijo de Sango y Miroku se llama Takeshi, porque ese nombre significa osado o sinverguenza? xD entonces ahora lo aclaro, la gemela obsecionada con InuYasha la bautize como Megumi, que significa benecida o pura, lo cual es bastante ironico considerando la personalidad que pienso darle en un futuro (no quiero entrar en spoiler xD). Aiko es un conjunto de palabras, "Ai" significa amor, y "ko" significa niña, lo cual el nombre vendria significando "niña del amor" (n.n me siento toda un diccionario).

Me voy :c en una de esas encuentro alguna frikeada en el cartoon Network para distraerme un rato (1 de la mañana, tengo examen, y yo buscando cosas en la tele -.-) Adios, y me aparezco por aqui en unos 7 dias mas n.n

Inu'Karuta


	10. En el nuevo hogar

Hola** ._.**

**Declaimer:**

**1-Los personajes son de Takahashi Rumiko.**

**2-Hecho sin animos de lucro.**

**3-Estoy feliz porque acabo la epoca de examenes.**

* * *

Entro a la cabaña con Kagome aun en brazos quien aun se hallaba algo sonrojada por sucesos pasados, y su mirada busco algún indicio de que la "niñera" se hallase en el lugar, y su mirada no tardo mucho en toparse con su objetivo. Rin estaba mirando desesperada a un bulto en el futon, como si tratara saber de él para vivir, y Sango a su lado estaba en la mismas condiciones mientras que Kohaku solo miraba todo aquello muy poco interesado desde un punto un poco mas apartado de la cabaña.

—Cuida a Kagome—dijo en tono de orden, como si la chica que se hallaba entre sus brazos fuera la de catorce años y Rin la habilidosa sacerdotisa.

La aludida dejo de prestarle atención al bulto que por su olfato era fácil saber que eran los hijos de Miroku, y le volteo a ver parpadeando un par de veces como si tratara de procesar la orden.

—Perdón…prometí ayudar a Kaede-sama con un parto.

—Diablos—mascullo mirando próximamente a Sango quien ignoraba completamente su presencia y parecía aliviada tras ver que el bulto efectivamente si respiraba. La verdad no sabía si podía confiarle a Kagome considerando como se ponía cuando cargaba criaturas en su vientre.

—Puedo cuidarme sola, InuYasha, no necesito que alguien me cuide. Además debes recordar que soy una sacerdotisa y no una niña.

Vaya sacerdotisa, fue el pensamiento que surco la mente de Rin, que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena. Kaede le había contado mucho sobre las responsabilidades de nacer con un poder espiritual, y tanto Kagome como Miroku eran un completo ejemplo fenomenal si de llevar la contraria se trataba.

— ¡Keh!, sabes que aun eres una niña.

Kagome frunció el ceño y se soltó el agarre que InuYasha mantenía en sus muslos y hombros, parándose frente a él y advirtiéndole con la mirada lo que tenía pensado hacer.

— ¡Siéntate!

PLUSH, y hanyou con la cara pegada a la madera de la cabaña al instante.

Kagome tomo aire.

Rin se asusto.

—Kagome-sama, por favor—suplico Rin, el medio demonio despego la cara del suelo y la miro esperanzado por el hecho de que alguien tenía pensado defenderle, pero toda emoción desapareció al escuchar las próximas frases que su "salvadora" dijo—;¡Aquí no, la madera se romperá! ¡Afuera pero aquí no!

—Rin—se divirtió Kohaku ante el lapso de emoción en el rostro del peli plata, quien ladeo el rostro hacia él y le fulmino todo lo que sus grandes ojitos dorados le permitían.

Sango asintió ante las palabras de la chica.

—La cabaña de la anciana Kaede trae muchos recuerdos, asique ni se les ocurra destruirla.

—Entonces me voy—sentencio Kagome irritada caminando de a grandes zancadas hasta el umbral de la puerta, corriendo luego con brusquedad la tela de mimbre que simulaba como puerta—no me molestare en mandarte al suelo, porque soy una gran sacerdotisa y ellas no gastan su tiempo así—hablo desde afuera, ante la mirada de Miroku que había estado esperando pacientemente a InuYasha para partir a "exorcizar" como habían planeado con el fin de pagar la madera utilizada para la cabaña.

— ¡Keh! que haga lo que quiera—bufo por su parte parándose del suelo y saliendo también de la cabaña al encuentro con el monje, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Rin, a lo que ella entendió que tenía que estar vigilando a Kagome.

…

—Discutir, por todo pelear. Una extraña manera de amar—canturreo la pelinegra por su parte una vez su voz estuvo fuera del alcance de ciertas puntiagudas orejitas.

Sango sonrió ante la tonada que Rin había empezado a murmurar después del coro, para luego dirigir su mirada a sus hijos que habían despertado ante el grito que la chica había utilizado para hacer besar el suelo a su esposo, y reían por una razón desconocida, chistes de bebes quizás, pero Megumi miraba la puerta por donde había salido su amor platónico, con el angustiado pensamiento de que debía salir urgentemente de la friend zone.

* * *

Una vez llegaron a una aldea que era casualmente una de las más prestigiosas de la región (que quedaba bastante lejos para que no fueran encontrados después de su estafa) luego de caminar durante alrededor de dos horas, un hombre les recibió fuera de la mansión a la que se habían dirigido, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece, excelencia? —hablo educadamente el terrateniente dirigiéndose al monje, para luego dirigir una mirada fea a InuYasha que no reacciono y solo lo miro de reojo sin darle importancia.

—Viene conmigo—dijo el inmediatamente al notar la mirada de el hombre, sonriendo levemente con fingida amabilidad. Si no fuera porque se aprovecharía del pobre hombre ya le hubiera protestado por aquel gesto que le molesto en demasía hacia su amigo. Se puso serio y miro fijamente a la algo anciana persona que tenía enfrente, dispuesto a empezar su teatro— ¡Sentí la presencia de una nube de la desgracia! ¡DEBE SER EXTERMINADA!

El grito dramático que dejo escapar el joven de morado espanto inmediatamente al terrateniente que le miro suplicante.

—Solicito sus servicios, por favor, excelencia.

Su excelencia asintió firmemente cerrando los ojos en el acto, y siguió al terrateniente que se dirigió presuroso hacia la mansión. InuYasha hiso lo mismo, avanzando lentamente hasta el lugar con las manos escondidas en las mangas de su aori.

El estomago de Miroku sonó repentinamente, indicando claramente que era la hora del almuerzo. El terrateniente no le prestó ni la más mínima atención, teniendo más en cuenta el hecho de avisar a su familia lo de la nube de la desgracias, tema que fue ignorado por el joven monje que al entrar y ver que estaban en medio de un gran banquete no dudo en sentarse a comer de lo más tranquilo y empezar a devorar rápidamente con medida elegancia.

— ¡UNA NUBE DE LA DESGRACIA NOS ATACA! —grito el terrateniente a todos los presentes que eran seguro mas de unos veinte, voltearon a ver al hombre, y espantándose al procesar la información huyeron despavoridos, perdiéndose para luego reaparecer mágicamente en otra región y justamente devorando otro banquete.

Miroku se quedo allí, comiendo sin tener que voltear para saber que su amigo cara de perro se le había unido a guardar todo aquel alimento en el estomago.

—Exorcista-sama, ¿Cuándo se deshará de la nube de la desgracia? —fue la tímida interrupción de la hija del terrateniente que estaba colgada del brazo de su padre, ambos mirando atónitos como ambos comían sin tener piedad de aquellos bollos de arroz, que fue escupido por la boca del monje cuando alzo la mirada a la chica.

—InuYasha, parece que todo era cierto, esta chica debe estar poseída por algo que la hiciera completamente fea.

—Hmumumhmu ammhmamuum—fue la respuesta que recibió del aludido quien no se había molestado en dejar de meterse salvajemente los palitos a la boca para contestar.

Miroku se paro y se dirigió rápidamente hasta la jovencita quien se sonrojo al verle plantado frente a ella, mirándola fijamente y rebuscando algo entre su ropa.

—Usted está bien fea, estoy seguro… ¡SAL DEMONIO INFERNAL! —y sin más saco un pergamino que pego con fuerza, casi como un puñetazo haciendo a la joven caer de espaldas al piso ante la mirada primero pasmada del terrateniente y luego tornándose fulminante por la ira que seguro le recorría al entender la situación.

— ¡Mi hija es fea de naturaleza…! ¡DIGO…! ella es así ¡lo que importa es lo de adentro! ¡¿Qué tipo de monje es usted?! —exclamo, mirando por intervalos de tiempo al nervioso pelinegro y a si hija que actualmente tenia por ojos un par de "x".

El espectáculo no fue suficiente para detener a InuYasha que parecía no haber comido en siglos, y cuando Miroku volteo a mirarlo marcando disimuladamente un "ayúdame" con sus labios sin hacer ruido alguno el solo se dedico a gritarle un "no me incluyas en el problema", botando casi la mitad de la comida que mantenía en su boca en el acto.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —fue la pregunta que soltó una chica que recién llegaba, frotando sus ojos con sus manos como si recién estuviera despertando.

—Al fin despertaste, no deberías dormirte tan tarde—musito el terrateniente mirando a la hermosa chica de fina figura.

Los ojos del monje se iluminaron y de un segundo a otro se hallaba frente a la chica, tomando sus manos y sonriendo apaciblemente.

—Hermosa dama, ¿me haría el honor de tener un bello hijo conmigo?

Y ahí estaba su típica pregunta, en ese momento extrañó el Hiraikotsu plantado en su cabeza.

— ¿Q-Que? —Parpadeo la muchacha alejando inmediatamente sus manos del alcance del pelinegro—… ¡Estoy comprometida, hentai-san!

Miroku por su parte tuvo que esperar un par de segundos para poder reaccionar. ¿Ella le había llamado señor pervertido?

— Enes un jaso pedio —dijo InuYasha al aire mientras devoraba una que otra verdura.

Después de eso, el terrateniente los echo de la mansión y ellos cargaron con la amenaza de que si volvían a la aldea lo pagarían bien caro. Miroku extrañamente sonreía mientras que InuYasha no tenía ninguna expresión en particular.

—No es lo mismo…—susurro el monje, mirando al frente. El hanyou lo observo y trato de alguna manera descifrar la expresión melancólica de su acompañante—…pedírselo a cualquiera no se compara con pedírselo a ella.

El peliplata aparto la mirada de su amigo y miro hacia el suelo. Vaya que si sabia la diferencia de cualquier chica con Kagome.

* * *

Su arco se mantenía firme entre sus manos, mientras caminaba a paso rápido a su nueva cabaña, cargando en su mano desocupada un par de futones y accesorios seguramente necesarios para un hogar, después pediría ayuda a InuYasha para lo demás. Se suponía que ayudaría a Kaede con los deberes de la aldea, pero la anciana parecía haberse hartado de ella; y quien no si había estado todo el tiempo hablando sobre InuYasha cuando se suponía que estaba molesta con él.

Sabía que quería ser independiente, pero eso significaba que tenía que estar siempre alerta a todo, que no debía confiar en cualquiera, que no sería necesaria la protección de InuYasha, o que el dijera que era una tonta por estar siempre creyendo en los demás sin importar los hechos del pasado.

Y si de algo estaba segura era que no quería que el dejara de protegerla.

Suspiro, adentrándose prontamente en la construcción de madera, y sonriendo cuando el fugaz pensamiento de que ese sería el lugar en el cual viviría con la persona que amaba después de tanto tiempo.

Tendió ambos futones, la verdad extrañaría mucho las camas y seguro que notaria la diferencia entre un delgado colchón con un par de sabanas con una cómoda y gran cama. Sin embargo poco le importo ese tema cuando el recuerdo del hanyou de lindos ojos nublo por completo su mente.

Todo estaba tan callado, y lo único que se podía observar era a Kagome acomodando el segundo futón a un par de metros del otro con una delicada sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Termine—musito, ampliando considerablemente la sonrisa, y saliendo para poder deleitarse con la vista del prado siendo bañado por el naranjo rojizo del atardecer, y debido al rotundo silencio pudo captar las pisadas de alguien acercándose. No fue necesario voltearse a mirar de quien se trataba, ni tampoco preguntar si el ser que se posiciono a su lado se trataba de algún tipo de amenaza, tenía más que claro quién era.

— ¿Sigues molesta?

Kagome negó con la cabeza y se acerco un poco para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro masculino, no podía estar ni un solo segundo molesta con el…era frustrante.

—Deberíamos entrar…hace frio…—suspiro, sintiendo como el asentía apenas y se separaba para cargarla al clásico estilo nupcial, haciéndole soltar una exclamación de sorpresa ante el inesperado acto y lanzándole una mirada seguida a un breve sonrojo.

—Kagome…me gusta tu olor—escucho ella en un susurro casi inaudible cuando él la recostó en uno de los futones y se puso a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y su brazo sobre su vientre, alcanzando a rozar apenas su cintura.

—Siempre me hiciste pensar que lo odiabas…—murmuro, llevando sus manos a la cabeza del hanyou para acariciar las hebras plateadas.

—Estaba mintiendo…no confiaba en ti…

—Lo sé… en un principio sabia que me tratabas de esa forma por el miedo de que te sucediera lo mismo que paso con…—Kagome guardo silencio no sabiendo muy bien cómo manejar la situación—…perdón.

El se abrazo aun mas a ella, hasta el punto de casi enterrar la nariz entre sus pechos.

—Es verdad…solo quería deshacerme de ti y estar solo…pero fuiste tan insistente en saber más de mi, terminaste hartándome—la pelinegra hiso un sonido que sonó a sonrisa—…y cuando me dijiste que…me amabas como hanyou…temí que me estaba volviendo loco y que desaparecerías.

—Nunca lo hare…te lo prometí…estaré por siempre a tu lado—le susurro, sorprendiéndose en cuando el cambio inmediatamente de posición y unió rápidamente sus labios, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Ninguno se movió, manteniendo aquel pequeño contacto durante un indefinido tiempo, para próximamente entregarse como tantas otras veces, en su nuevo hogar.

* * *

**_ Waatsaap (o como se escriba ._.)_**

¡Los malditos y sensuales examenes se acabaron!

Pero ahora solo me falta esperar los resultados...D: creo que morire.

**Agradecimientos (es la primera vez que los hago o.o estoy emocionada)**

**Natii-chan:** Holi :'D graciaas, no se me merezca esas palabras (T.T), y lamento que a ti tambien te ataquen los sensuales examenes...oye, por cierto O_O dices que sobre la guerra fria es facil?...yo no se que diablos es (bueno un poco, pero el problema es que las salvajes fantasias aparecen y no me doy ni cuenta cuando termina la clase...paso distraida), pero no ¡MUJER, ESTUDIA! ¡PIENSA EN TU FUTURO! ... (._.) naah, a quien quiero engañar, yo solo me muevo si se trata de chocolate o porque me hermano me compro un manga nuevo xD, espero verte nuevamente D: cuidate.

**Merlyn Morrigan: **HOLI (O_O), lo se, lo se, amo, realmente ¡AMO! poner a los personajes en situaciones descabelladas (consecuencias por beber petroleo en vez e leche de niña xD), que bueno que te encante, me pone feliz verte entre los comentarios :'D. Eres muy sabia al decir que el deber es lo primero...y intente seguirlo, estube como 3 horas durante la noche leyendo la misma frase del libro de quimica y nada me cabia, termine durmiendome sobre los libros para luego despertar al dia siguiente como a las 1 de la tarde y con las terribles ojeras O_O...Ah y sobre lo de mucha mierda...tambien espero que me traiga suerte...estoy ansiosa por ver los resultados del exameen :3...-Adios c: espero verte luego por ahi y espero la actualizacion de tu historia (:

**GIZETLEO: **Gracias :3 yo por mi parte creo que es un desastre, nesesito ser mas imaginativa O_O, ademas las faltas de ortografia me sobran y no las edito de pura vaga que soy xD...que bueno que te haya gustado...me alegra mucho, y espero verte nuevamente entre los comentarios c:

**serena tsukino chiba: **¡Hola! siempre es bueno encontrarte entre mis historias, y siempre me suelo pasar por tu perfil para ver que hay de nuevo :'D, como sabes; soy iniciada y cada comentario vale la pena releerlo...(?) xD...el punto esque me da miedito que siempre estes ahi..nunca desapareces 0_0...que bueno que te guste y lo encuentres divertido aunque esa no era la idea, ¡se supone que esto es un fic dramatico y romantico! ¡no comico! T.T

¡ESTO ES DRAMATISMO, NO COMEDIA, LLOREN, LLOREN! ...okno ._.


	11. The new girl and the question of Miroku

**Declaimer**

**Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Sin embargo, Kotomi es de mi creacion**

**:3**

* * *

Todos tenemos aquella extraña sensación de olvido al despertar, de desconcierto y de extraño alivio. Como un pequeño lapso de amnesia en la que no sabes que fue lo que sucedió durante tu vida, no sabes quién eres ni que haces en un lugar que no reconoces. Aquella sensación ataco a Kagome por una milésima de segundo, en el preciso segundo en el que sus ojos se abrieron, pero aquel sentimiento no duro cuando reparo en la figura que se hallaba en una esquina. Se sentó y cubrió su pecho con la delgada tela de la sabana que se ajustaba entre sus finos dedos sobre su pecho. Sonrió, cerrando suavemente sus ojos para indicarle que la sonrisa era dedicada a él. InuYasha no dijo nada, solo se la quedo viendo sin moverse, parpadeando solo cuando era estrictamente necesario.

El se hallaba en su posición de perrito fiel, hincado con las piernas flexionadas, sentado sobre ellas y las manos apoyadas en la madera del suelo, entre sus muslos. Llevaba únicamente su hakama, dejando al total descubierto su torso; clara explicación del sonrojo que se hizo presente repentinamente en el rostro de Kagome.

—Buen día, InuYasha

— ¿uh?...eh, si…buen día.

La conversación murió en el momento en que prefirieron mirarse mutuamente, Kagome sonriendo y el sonrojándose entre intervalos de tiempo, en el que parecían llevar una dulce conversación con el solo hecho de mantener las miradas unidas.

* * *

_**º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'.º*º**_

* * *

La cachetada retumbo en todo el sitio, los acostumbrados presentes no hicieron absolutamente nada más que comentar la razón que tenia Sango al regañarlo, mientras oían las semi desesperadas disculpas del monje, y sus semi indicios de escapar. A InuYasha se le ocurrió de ir de bocotas y le conto lo sucedido en su intento de "exorcizar" la mansión de un terrateniente con el propósito de pagar la madera utilizada para la cabaña de la extraña pareja, deuda aun no saldada y casi olvidada por ellos.

—Creí que esto pasaría si Miroku-sama se casaba…—comento Kagome, parpadeando un par de veces desde su puesto alrededor del fuego.

—Si—asintió Rin desganada—pero no creo que haya mayor problema, después de todo se nota a millas lo enamorado que esta Miroku-sama…

—Hermana, si sigues gritando vas a despertarlos…—hablo con suavidad el tímido chico. Había decidido quedarse la noche para pasar más tiempo con Sango, quien pareció feliz y con una sonrisa lo mando a dormir en la cabaña de Kaede y Rin (cosa que creyó algo cruel), quienes se quedaron conversando un buen tiempo con él.

—Oh, es cierto…—susurro la joven madre, sonrojándose y bajando levemente la mirada.

—Susurra después de todo lo que grito…—hablo InuYasha al aire, Rin asintió sonriente y los demás parecieron ignorar su comentario.

Es que realmente creía inconcebible que el monje siguiera actuando de esa manera cuando ella era su esposa, y por más que lo golpeara no había cambios en su actitud. Si, después de que se casaron sus miradas a otras mujeres y sus peticiones indecorosas bajaron hasta casi extinguirse y concentrarse netamente en ella, pero existía ese jodido 3% de veces que se acercaba a alguna otra fémina. Podría sonar muy egoísta de su parte, pero no quería que ninguna otra fémina oyera, viera o tocara a Miroku con segundas intenciones. Obviamente era imposible sentir celos si se trataba de Rin o Kagome que ya tenían bien marcado su "territorio" con sus elecciones, tampoco era como si se imaginara a Kaede coqueteando con su esposo, porque primero que nada existía un límite de imaginación que no te permitía traumarte de por vida, segundo, existía la diferencia de edades, y por ultimo estaba latente la razón de que ese no era un tema que a Kaede le interesara. Tampoco se ponía celosa con InuYasha, ya que él era solo su amigo ¿Por qué lo incluía en sus opciones?, pues porque hace más de tres años, cuando Kagome aun tenía la posibilidad de volver a su época, le había comentado que cosas como el yaoi eran muy populares, y de paso le había mostrado algo que ella llamo manba o manga (o algo parecido), cosa claramente no necesaria, y había terminado sin poder dormir por un par de semanas por el fuerte miedo mental que aquellas explicitas imágenes le había provocado. No es que despreciara el amor entre hombres, la verdad cada uno decide a qué tipo de ser amar, hombre, mujer, demonio, ardilla, árbol, tela voladora…lo que sea. Sacudió su cabeza cuando sintió desviarse del tema, pero le había entrado la repentina curiosidad. ¿Y si InuYasha era gay, y estaba utilizando a Kagome para encubrirse?, bueno, era una idea absurda que Kagome le estuviera ayudando a encubrirse y llegar tan lejos como hasta vivir con él y dejar ser marcada por un hanyou…pero…si él era gay no tenía importancia que vivieran juntos, ¿cierto?

—Oye, InuYasha, ¿eres gay?

Todos los presentes en la cabaña perteneciente a Kaede (y que se había convertido en un tipo de lugar de reunión), guardaron silencio, Sango repaso la expresión pasmada de todos hasta llegar a InuYasha que parecía aguantar las ganas de romper algo.

Sango empezó a considerar que la pregunta había sido algo…inadecuada.

— ¡Hermana! —exclamo a modo de regaño un sonrojado Kohaku, que se atrevió a enfocar la mirada en el hanyou-soltador-de-espuma-de-la-boca-por-la-rabia. 

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Esas cosas no se preguntan! —torció levemente los labios luego de sus palabras, algo molesto por la naturalidad que Sango utilizo para hablar; como si estuviera hablando de algo tan trivial como el clima.

—Oh…

— ¿Oh?

—Ooooh…

—Por alguna razón siento que Kohaku-kun está siendo _trolleado…_

Rin prestó especial atención al último comentario que Kagome dejo salir, y sintiendo curiosidad de la nueva palabra se acerco a ella —teniendo claramente que esquivar al perro guardián que aun se hallaba en intentos fallidos de calmarse—, y llamo su atención jalando levemente la amplia manga del traje de sacerdotisa que su futura receptora llevaba.

— ¿Qué quiere decir trodear?

— ¿Uh? —cuando Kagome proceso a lo que ella probablemente se refería, alzo su dedo índice y puso su mano en su cintura, con una expresión sabionda.

—Pues, _trollear _puede referirse a molestar, fastidiar o provocar a los demás, era una palabra muy utilizada donde antes vivía.

—Aaah, que divertido ¡Kohaku-kun está siendo trolleado!

—O-Oigan…

"Se están riendo de mi…"

Pensó, pero no le dio mayor importancia al tema cuando vio que su hermana tenía la vista fija en InuYasha, y se disponía a repetir la pregunta, cuando idea salvaje aparece en su mente.

— ¡Hermana, Miroku-sama esta acortejando a Rin-chan! —aquello fue más que suficiente para que Sango volteara a ver a todos lados con la intención de destrozar cada centímetro propio de su esposo, pero al verlo sentado en el suelo y frotando su mejilla con su mano en un intento de borrar todo signo de la brutal cachetada dada por la joven mujer, su alma se tranquilizo un poco.

— ¿Uh? Miroku-sama no le está haciendo nada a Rin-chan, ¿no crees que sea malo separar parejas con tantas ganas, Kohaku-kun? —hablo la pelinegra, autoapuntandose cuando se nombro a sí misma, y de un segundo a otro Rin pareció sorprenderse cuando un pensamiento extraño surco por su cabeza— ¡No me digas que intentas separarlos porque te has enamorado de tu hermana!

Ante la deducción de Rin, InuYasha dejo de apretar los puños (aun traumatizado por la pregunta de Sango que ponía en duda sus gustos), La aludida parpadeo con confusión al igual que la sacerdotisa, Miroku solo miro con sorpresa al niño, y Kaede, bueno, ella se hallaba algo más lejos moliendo hierbas medicinales ajena a la conversación y al ambiente tenso que se había formado.

Silencio.

…

Mas silencio…

…

¡Estúpido y sensual silencio!

— ¿Eh? —fue la inteligencia de respuesta que el castaño emitió, sonrojándose al sentir todas las miradas sobre él, la vergüenza atacándole.

— ¿Enserio? —Kagome bajo la mirada, enrojeciendo en un segundo. Nunca había sido de las personas juzgadoras, la verdad Kohaku podía amar a un perro si se le daba la gana (esperaba que InuYasha no entrara en el catalogo de perro), pero no había estado en la vida en una situación de incesto tan directo y era algo netamente nuevo para su persona. Además se le hacía extraño viniendo de Kohaku, lo veía antes con Rin o con Kotomi, una chica de la aldea que siempre le hacía sonrojar antes que con Sango, y la notoria diferencia de edades (también obviamente el hecho de que ella estaba casada) no favorecía a alguna posibilidad de relación.

—E-Eso no es verdad…—su rostro se puso más rojo aun ante la afirmación que tenia pensada dar—a-además…tengo a K-Kot…K…o

— ¿No te referirás a Kotomi-chan? —Kagome adivino enseguida el nombre, la verdad había sospechado que la verdadera razón por la que el joven se había quedado en la aldea era para pasar más tiempo con esa muchacha, que a pesar de ser acogida por una de las familias se había dedicado a perseguir insistentemente a Kohaku en sus viajes aventureros en los que se dedicaba bondadosamente a ayudar a los demás, poco sabia de ella, solo la había visto de lejos, pero no parecía una mala persona.

Sango suspiro y rodeo el cuello de su hermano.

—Tampoco era como si te fuera a creer que estas enamorado de mi… pero si quieres salir con esa chica está bien; Kagome la conoce y la cara de ensueño que tiene ahora me indica que es una gran chica.

—Sin embargo es algo extraña—susurro Rin, sintiéndose mal cuando el comentario fue claramente escuchado por Kohaku, quien bajo un poco la mirada— ¡Perdón!...no quise decir…

—De todas formas tienes razón…—interrumpió, sonriendo un poco y apresurándose hasta la puerta con claras intenciones de marcharse, intenciones cumplidas cuando desapareció de la vista de todos.

Kaede suspiro, había escuchado la última parte de la incómoda conversación y pensó que todo aquello era un completo desastre.

—Anciana Kaede… ¿Usted sabe la historia de esa chica?

Sango hablo con preocupación, y la atención de todos se centro en la anciana que asintió levemente mirando el fuego que yacía al medio, adornando el lugar y dándole un ambiente acogedor.

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

"—En ese entonces, estaba buscando un par de hierbas medicinales, fue hace dos años, en el tiempo en el que Kagome aun no volvía…"

Un ruido la alerto, volteo y vio una fina silueta andar en la dirección contaría, y la hubiera dejado en paz de no haber sido que diviso un rastro de sangre tras la muchacha. Se apresuro en ir a su auxilio, llamo y grito en su dirección para que ella se detuviera, pero nada salía de la joven que no se molesto en voltear. Se paro frente a ella, un poco molesta por la actitud tan indiferente que ella presentaba, y se sorprendió al ver la belleza que presentaba.

Su cabello azulado rozaba sus rodillas en un corte tipo flequillo, sus ojos celestes eran grandes y contrastaban con lo pequeño de su cuerpo, haciendo de ella una tierna imagen. Su mirada fue lo que le llamo la atención, no era fría, no era expresiva, solo parecía distraída (más que eso es como si estuviera en otro mundo), manteniendo una expresión relajada en su rostro. O era que la estaba ignorando o no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Uh? —ella alzo lentamente la mirada y no pareció sorprenderse al verla allí. Se inclino, como haciendo una reverencia y al oírla presentarse se desconcertó terriblemente—Me llamo Kotomi, del seudónimo "Koto-Mi", tengo trece años y me gustaría conocerte.

No supo que decir ante eso, solo suspiro, dijo su nombre, su ocupación y la arrastro para poder curarla.

* * *

_**º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'.º*º**_

* * *

Termino de ajustar las vendas con ungüento a la pequeña cintura herida de Kotomi, quien no se movía y mantenía su expresión inicial. Había tratado de preguntarle muchas veces sobre que hacia sola en el bosque del "temible" InuYasha, pero ella no había dicho absolutamente nada desde el momento en que se presento. Y no fue hasta que oyó como el estomago de la joven protesto por comida que se le ocurrió la idea de persuadirla con que le daría comida si le contaba su pasado.

—En ese caso usted no puede ser una persona mala—ante aquel suave e inmutable comentario sonrió y le dio un plato de su especialidad que hasta ahora había estado cocinándose en el fuego.

Comió lentamente, sin decir una palabra, y en cuanto el último grano de arroz cruzo sus labios se dispuso a contar su historia.

—"Su tono tranquilo y tímido era sorprendente al considerar lo que ella en ese momento estaba diciendo. Era una princesa de occidente que fue obligada a comprometerse con un hombre mayor, con la intención de hacer a su padre ganar feudos y tierras. Ella no había dicho nada al respecto, en ese entonces tenía nueve años y no sabía lo que significaba. En un día común y corriente, el padre de la persona con la que existía un compromiso fue de visita, pero en vez de convertirse en una charla amena como acostumbraban, fue una escena sádica en la que el hombre asesinó a sangre fría al padre y a la madre de Kotomi, frente a ella, con la segura intención de ganar el lugar automáticamente, y por las leyes del lugar, del poderoso hombre. En esa situación, sintiendo como la sangre manchaba su rostro, solo había sido capaz de huir del lugar, evitando su segura muerte y llevando entre sus ropas el regalo por el que se había esmerado en conseguir, trabajando a escondidas, para su madre, quien en esa noche celebraba su aniversario…"

* * *

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Un silencio se extendió por el lugar, todos afectados ante la historia no sabían que decir. Tan solo existía la interrupción al percibir los suaves sollozos que Rin soltaba de vez en cuanto, cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos para evitar alguien viera las lágrimas caer y su sonrojado rostro.

— ¿Kotomi desde ese entonces vaga sola? —Sango creía completamente extraño que una niña de nueve años haya podido sobrevivir en un mundo como en el que vivían, sola y sin ningún tipo de protección.

—Se paseaba de aldea en aldea…, seguramente en ese entonces se topo con Kohaku-kun—la anciana no insistió en el tema, no quería meterse mucho en la vida de los demás, siempre había un límite que el grupo de jóvenes nunca entendió.

— ¿Creen que el este con Kotomi?

— Ella… que triste…—Rin volvió a sollozar, ignorando la pregunta de Sango.

—No lo sé—dijo Kagome, suspirando y ladeando la cara, haciendo mover levemente su flequillo—…pero tengo miedo que si se escapa mucho, se arrepientan de haberla acogido… de cualquier forma ¡necesitamos ayudarla!

—Deberían dejarla tranquila…—el hanyou que hasta ahora se había quedado callado se decidió a hablar, con su ceño fruncido y una mirada irritada, desarmando su posición india tras pararse.

—Tu… ¿¡Estas mal de la cabeza!? ¿¡Esperas que la dejemos sola, InuYasha!?

— ¡Ella hace lo que quiere, Kagome! no sacan nada poniendo caras tristes, ni preguntándose donde está.

La joven se paro, apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, con tensante molestia.

—¡No porque nadie te haya ayudado cuando eras niño quiere decir que la abandonemos! —se inmovilizo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había gritado, todos la miraban con el rostro desencajado, e InuYasha no supo cómo reaccionar.

Y no tuvo idea si en ese momento se odio a sí misma con el derecho de saber que el se había marchado sin decir una sola palabra, sin mirarla siquiera, y con una rapidez que le impidió ver con claridad su trayecto hacia la puerta.

—Kagome-chan…

—Está bien, está bien…—interrumpió cualquier tipo de palabra que Sango fuera a decir, sonriendo, pero para nadie fue difícil notar las lagrimas que se le asomaron por los ojos—Que tonta…no debería estar llorando ¿cierto?

—Kagome-sama…iré a buscarlo…—Miroku solo se paró de su lugar y salió tranquilamente. No lo encontraría, estaba seguro, con la especial rapidez de InuYasha era ilusionarse mucho el pensar que lo hallaría, pero al menos esperaba que si se ponía a buscar Kagome se sintiera más tranquila.

* * *

_********__º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'.º*º_

* * *

—Kotomi…

— ¿Uh? ¿Cómo me has encontrado, Kohaku-chan?

—…E-Eh…deja de llamarme así—se removió incomodo en su lugar, observando la espalda de la chica con un leve sonrojo ante la excesiva confianza con la que estaba siendo tratado.

Ella no se volteo, acariciaba con su mano la madera que el Goshinboku con una inmutable expresión.

— ¿Por qué…lo llaman el árbol de las edades? —No sé mucho sobre este lugar…pero sé que puede mantener los cuerpos intactos por mucho que el tiempo pase.

—El tiempo pase… pues, yo no lo siento…

Nadie se movió, la brisa desordeno los cabellos de ambos y el silencio se extendió incómodamente para él, quien luego de unos segundos decidió acercarse un poco a Kotomi.

— ¿Por qué?

— Quien sabe…

"Ug…después de todo si es muy extraña…"

—Quizás porque estaba sola…pero Kohaku-chan siempre estará conmigo ¿cierto?

—S-Si…estaré contigo—bajo la mirada, agitándose y sintiendo las mejillas arder, pero mucho empeoro cuando ella se acerco y beso su mejilla con lentitud.

—Gracias.

* * *

**_º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'.º*º_**

* * *

Buscar la presencia de InuYasha había sido extremadamente difícil, pero había logrado llegar a dar con el seguro paradero que le costó una hora hallar. Visualizarlo tampoco fue algo en extremo difícil, ya que pronto sus ojos se toparon con un reflejo rojo que interrumpía la plenitud del verde de las hojas de un árbol cercano.

—InuYasha—llamó y apoyo la espalda contra el árbol al que le estaba hablando—no te comportes como un niño y baja que yo subo y te doy tus pataditas.

…

El peliplata opto por ignorarlo por completo y no dar signos vitales.

—Aunque aun no entiendo bien tu razonamiento…puede que tu hayas estado solo pero tienes poderes sobrenaturales…en cambio ella es solo una humana.

—Es solo que detesto que los demás finjan sentir lástima.

Le sorprendió oír la voz de InuYasha, al parecer no debía de estar tan molesto como había pensado, pero a juzgar por el tono que había utilizado se hallaba irritado.

—Nadie está sintiendo lastima…Kagome-sama solo quería ayudar, ella se había mostrado muy entusiasmada ¿Por qué crees que actuó así?

— ¡Keh! no me importa.

—Porque seguramente la situación le recordó a ti…y quería ayudar a Kotomi-san a como dé lugar. Tampoco es como si cualquiera se quedaría tranquilo luego de escuchar tal historia, debía haber sido horrible para ella presencial tal escena sangrienta. Además de que estaba siendo obligada a casarse, y el casamiento es algo importante para una mujer.

El hanyou no sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso. Si Miroku tenia razón él se quedaba sin justificación para molestarse con Kagome, por lo que su huida hubiera sido completamente absurda y de paso habría hecho sentir mal a la joven sacerdotisa. No era rencoroso, pero tampoco era como si se hallara feliz por el comentario que ella le hizo, quizás no le hubiera afectado tanto viniendo de alguien más, si Shippo lo hubiera dicho solo lo golpearía y asunto cerrado. Pero Kagome era Kagome y dolía especialmente viniendo de ella ¿Por qué era diferente? pues porque ella era su mujer, su compañera, su amiga, y la persona que amaba.

También podía existir la opción de que ella habría hablado sin pensar, cosa que le daba mucho sentido a la situación, porque tampoco creía que Kagome fuera muy capaz de hacerle daño; muchas veces cuando tuvo la oportunidad de purificarle el trasero, o salvarse ella y dejarle morir no lo hizo, había sacado esa o alguna alternativa de su cabeza (dudaba que aquellas opciones hallan pasado por su ente de cualquier forma). Y no era que tuviera excesiva confianza en él —bueno si, hasta cierto punto—, ni era que luciera la bondad de Kagome, solo simplemente sabia como ella pensaba, porque la conocía más que a el mismo.

Pronto su cerebro proceso las últimas palabras de Miroku, y se quedo estático por un segundo. Le traumatizo pensar que el sueño de toda mujer era casarse, una boda con ceremonia y todo, y odio saber que él le había arrebatado eso a Kagome.

—Por cierto, también querría preguntarte ¿No has pensado en casarte con Kagome-sama bajo las leyes humanas?

* * *

**¡Hola!**

No hay perdon para mi retraso pero intente hacerlo un porquito mas largo n.n y fue cruel tambien de mi parte dejarlo hasta aqui jeje.

A alguien le gusta la pareja Kohaku y Rin...me tendran que saber perdonar porque le consigui una novia jejej.

Hablando de eso, me encanta el nombre Kotomi, busque la traduccion del nombre para ajustarla a la personalidad del personaje y ese nombre significa tranquilidad, silencio, inexprisividad (o como se escriba :s), belleza o incluso se puede traducir como sonido... por lo que deje de lado la idea de hacer de ella una niña alegre y dulce y la coverti en una linda chica Dandere...cuanto me encantan las personalidades Dandere 3

Y bueno pues, alguna pelea deberian tener ese par que de tanto amor me epezaba a endulzar la vida y no podia permitirlo jejej (n.n')

Agradezco a todas las criaturitas que se molestan en dejar review y tambien las que no lo hacen, enserio, son de lo mejor.

Bueno, me despido y si alguien que sea de Chile que esta casualmente leyendo esto, deseo una felices fiestas patrias, con mucha borrachera y garabato 3

_Inu'Karuta_


	12. Propuesta

¡Hola, criaturitas kawaii's!

Hoy iniciare por los agradecimientos, algo totalmente nuevo para mí, pero deseo contestar a esas personitas que siguen esta historia (:

**Mica Taisho: **¡Sí! soy fanática de Holasoygerman, me gusta el tipo de comedia que él hace y suelo pasar un buen rato viendo sus videos. Qué bueno que te haya encantado, me puso muy feliz ¡ojala te vea nuevamente en los comentarios, es muy agradable encontrar review positivos!... (…) Oh por cierto, sobre lo de que se parece a Kotomi Ichinose… ¡Diablos!, intente no pensar en eso, realmente quería ponerle al personaje el nombre de "Kotomi", pero ese nombre describe una personalidad idéntica a la que tiene la chica de Clannad, trate de hacerla diferente pero veo que no funciono. Pensé que sería poco coherente que le pusiera ese nombre con una personalidad nada acorde a lo que la palabra Kotomi significa…pero en fin, también hay muchos abrazos psicológicos para ti (:

**paulanic: **¡GRACIAS A TI!, no tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo y no podía dejar un comentario sin responder (: me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, espero verte nuevamente entre los comentarios y es un enorme placer para mí saber que hay personas que me apoyan, me deja muy emocionada.

**Merlyn Morrigan: **¡Yo también me lo eh imaginado!, termine riendo frente a la pantalla un buen rato, y me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien, pero insisto ¡ESTO ES DRAMA, NO COMEDIA! nadie me entiende T.T (…) es una lástima lo que paso con tu fic "A las puertas del infierno", pero que se le va a hacer, solo espero que me digas el final para quedarme tranquila y dejar de soñar con posibles desenlaces xD, bueno, como ya sabes espero la el próximo One-short de tu historia (: cuídate.

**Guest: **¡Hola!, siempre me gusta leer tus comentarios, pero no entiendo muy bien a que te refieres con apodos, yo no los uso, solo ocupo el **kun, chan, sama, san. **En ese caso te refieres a los seudónimos. Lo siento, pero yo vi el anime en el idioma original, y sin ellos no puedo acostumbrarme a los nombres, como que me siento vacía. En el caso de que no sepas para que sirvan, pues te lo explico. Son para medir el nivel de respeto que se tienen las personas, por ejemplo, el "chan" se usa para niños o entre amigas, porque demuestra cariño o ternura…el "kun" se trata para personas que se tienen confianza, pero no excesiva, con su medida de respeto, se utiliza de forma más famosa entre compañeros...el "san", es para llamar a alguien respetuosamente, equivale a decir por ejemplo señorita o señora… el sama se usa para personas superiores, dioses o deidades, o quizás a un amo al que un sirviente debe obedecer…a Kagome le suelen agregar el sama porque es una sacerdotisa, igual que a Kaede y Miroku, por ser deidades sagradas, y deben de ser tratados con aquel tipo de respeto, porque si no se considera como una brutal falta de respeto. En cambio InuYasha y Kagome nunca se trataron con ninguno de ellos, eso demuestra excesiva confianza (:

**Bueno, gracias, realmente me hace feliz ver comentarios:'D**

* * *

** Declaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi,**

**a exepcion de Kotomi que es de mi creacion.**

* * *

—Por cierto, también querría preguntarte ¿No has pensado en casarte con Kagome-sama bajo las leyes humanas?

Bajo del árbol, aterrizando ágilmente frente a Miroku, que aun se hallaba con la espalda contra el tronco, y le miraba como si intentara de alguna forma mística adivinar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Es lo que a Kagome le gustaría?

—No lo sé, amigo, no lo sé…

El puño de InuYasha por razones desconocidas termino en la cabeza del monje aplicando especial "dulzura", frunciendo sus semi finas cejas y enfocando su mirada en la expresión de sufrimiento de su víctima.

— ¡No propongas ideas si no sabes! …además, pensé que eras un "experto" en el tema de las mujeres.

El joven padre de enderezo de la leve inclinación por efectos del golpe del chico cara de perro, y puso su mano en la barbilla, alzando el rostro con las intenciones de simular sabiduría.

— Si bien es cierto que a las mujeres les gusta usar una yukata blanca, Kagome-sama no es para nada codiciosa, no sé si le interesen estos temas, pero Sango cuando le hice la "propuesta" se puso a llorar…

InuYasha alzo levemente las cejas y bajo la mirada. El no tenía idea de esos temas, no sabía que había que hacer, como proponerlo, ni menos sabia que eso era algo tan importante para una mujer. Y se lo estaba arrebatando a Kagome, ese fue su pensamiento, y no le sirvió de ánimo sentir la mano de Miroku sobre su hombro, ni tampoco pudo descifrar porqué él le miraba con decisión y asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

**_º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'.º*º_**

* * *

"¡Es mi oportunidad para demostrar que Kotomi no es para nada extraña!"

Apretó los puños decidido. Después de su pequeño encuentro con ella en el enorme árbol, el se había propuesto volver a la aldea. A la chica se le había ocurrido seguirle de manera nada disimulada, y de muy cerca, estaba prácticamente caminando detrás de Kohaku.

No era rencoroso y con su paseo además de haber visto a la chica fue suficiente para deshacerse de la incomodidad que le había atacado al oír el comentario de Rin. Obviamente sabía muy bien que había sido sin malas intenciones, y consideraba que la joven decía cada cosa que pensaba, con total libertad.

—Eres un gran, gran héroe, Kohaku-chan.

La suave y semi animada voz de Kotomi se dejo oír a sus espaldas, ella desde que le conoció se refería a él como héroe, quizás era por esa razón que le había sorprendido tanto oírlo de los labios de Rin.

— ¿A qué viene el tema? —pregunto, segundos después de asentir, dándole la razón mientras oía el sonido de sus pies chocando contra el césped y mirando fijamente la dirección en la que se dirigían. No creía que existiese persona que venciera la insistencia de Kotomi, y no eran sus intenciones decirle que no.

Ella se encogió de hombros, teniendo en cuenta que él no podía verle.

—Hey—volteo levemente el rostro hacia atrás para mirarla, sonriendo suavemente—te presentare a mi hermana y amigos ¿sí?

—U-Uh… e-está bien.

Sonrió al verla sonrojar, interrumpiendo su típica cadena de inexpresividad. Acto épico que quería retratar.

No habían tardado en llegar, el silencio presente no se le hiso pesado a ninguno por lo que la caminata fue agradable, y el aroma a comida fue fácilmente detectado por ambos, una vez estuvieron fuera de la cabaña en la que, todos se hallaban, a excepción de un monje y un joven cara de perro.

—Ya llegu…—se interrumpió cuando Megumi se le lanzo encima y le abrazo, separándose un poco para mirarlo, y notar que efectivamente no era la persona que esperaba.

— ¿Inu-chan?

—No.

No era que le tuviera odio o algo similar, pero no le agradaba que su sobrina quisiera mas a InuYasha que a él, aunque tampoco estaba bien reclamar, porque después de todo nunca fue un tema al que le tomo alguna vez verdadera importancia.

—U-Um…Perdón… yo no debí decirte eso, lo pense, no sé si sea cierto, pero creo que necesito conocerla antes de confirmármelo—Rin, que se había parado pronuncio con algo de timidez aquella disculpa que a Kohaku a parte de sorprenderle creyó que no era necesario. La pelinegra sonrió ampliamente cuando una idea se le ocurrió— ¡Estoy segura que si me agrada su personalidad será mi mejor amiga!

Luego se volvió a sentar alrededor del fuego con todos—que la miraban con una sonrisa de incomodidad ante la notoria sinceridad—, sin siquiera darse el tiempo se escuchar la respuesta de Kohaku que asintió y rio nerviosamente. La peliazul que se hallaba oculta tras la espalda del exterminador, se asomo con cierto grado de sorpresa y miro como Rin reía alegremente, con un tinte malévolo como si tuviera futuros planes formándose en su mente.

—Deberías presentarte—susurro el chico entonces, codeándola levemente y sintiendo la mirada de los demás en ambos.

—Me llamo Kotomi, del seudónimo "Koto-Mi", tengo trece años y me gustaría conocerte.

Y se inclino suavemente, haciendo deslizar sus largos cabellos por sus hombros y esperando alguna señal de vida que no parecía querer ser dada en los presentes.

Pero el silencio se fue cuando Rin se paro y se movió energéticamente hasta posicionarse frente a Kotomi, que al notarlo se enderezo y observo lentamente el rostro de la joven.

— ¡Yo soy Rin, encantada de conocerte! —sonrió radiante luego de su alegre presentación, para dar paso a una rápida reverencia que la mantuvo inclinada menos de una decima de segundo.

Kotomi no respondió, solo se le quedo mirando un par de segundos.

—Hace tiempo que no la veía—Kaede se paro y se acerco a ella, para observar si tenía alguna herida o algo en lo que le pudiera servir de ayuda.

—Ancianita de la comida—susurro a modo de saludo ella, recordando el momento en que efectivamente Kaede le había ofrecido comida a cambio de que le contara la razón de su soledad. Acto sucio que la anciana prefería olvidar.

—Solo me recuerda por eso…

El aura depresiva que Kaede expelió le saco una sonrisa a todos, menos a cierta joven sacerdotisa que se hallaba aun sentada frente al fuego—que se encontraba prendido a pesar de que pasaba del medio día—, abrazando sus piernas y con la mirada fija en las flamas que se alzaban frente a ella.

— ¿Kagome-chan?

—Que confianza, ¿se conocían desde antes? —hablo Sango ante el llamado que Kotomi dirigió a Kagome, parpadeando con confusión debido al notorio desanimo que ella presentaba.

—Creo que solo se han visto una vez, pero no es algo personal, a mí también me trata de "chan"

Sango hubiera reído, lo habría hecho de no ser que detecto la presencia tan característica de InuYasha, y al cabo de un par de segundos entro en cuenta que el estaba en el umbral de la puerta junto con Miroku (que no recibió nada de atención, ya que todas las miradas estaban puestas en su acompañante). Megumi seguramente se hubiera lanzado sobre el joven recién llegado, pero tampoco le gusto mucho el ambiente tenso que se había creado, y se quedo quieta en su posición junto a Rin.

—Kagome...

La aludida se paro rápidamente cuando su nombre fue pronunciado por InuYasha, y camino hasta el con bastante lentitud. Lo que no se espero fue el la tomara entre sus brazos y la elevara, con claras intenciones de llevársela de aquel sitio…

.

.

Durante el camino ella no se había movido, no había dicho palabra y se dejo transportar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y queriendo sentir el aroma que tanto le caracterizaba al hanyou.

InuYasha no tardo en bajarla, y no fue difícil saber el lugar en que se hallaban. El lugar en donde ambos se confesaron. El lugar en el que se entregaron. El lugar en el que estaba su hogar.

—Perdón…—murmuro, se notaba lo tensa que estaba, y el silencio no era su amigo en esos momentos—…No debí decir eso… no sé cómo te pudiste haber sentido en esos momentos, no estoy segura que tan dura es la soledad, y eso es porque ustedes siempre han estado conmigo y han confiado en mi…también tengo presente que hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo, que aun soy una niña y que tengo mucho por aprender. Pero hay algo que sé muy bien… nada de eso vale la pena si tú no estás conmigo.

—Kagome… eso es algo que yo supere hace mucho tiempo. Realmente…no estoy molesto.

— ¡De todas maneras!...creo que no estuvo bien lo que hice—llevo su mano en puño a su pecho, alzando la mirada hasta el, e inevitablemente noto lo sonrojado que él se encontraba.

—InuYasha… ¿estás bien?, ¿no tienes fiebre?

El negó con la cabeza, y el color rojo en su rostro aumento cuando vio la expresión desconcertada que ella mantuvo.

—Se que no tengo nada que ofrecerte, no soy alguien prestigioso ni tengo con que consentirte…pero…—de entre sus ropas saco una rosa blanca, se la tendió y su mirada se enfoco en Kagome—…pero aun así… ¿aceptarias casarte conmigo?

Ella miro el rostro sonrojado de InuYasha, luego la rosa, y una sonrisa seguida al suave rojo en sus mejillas no tardo en ser apreciado por él, que vio al instante como ella apresaba entre sus finos dedos el tallo de su regalo.

— ¡Si quiero!

* * *

**Oh por Glob, Oh por Glob**

¿Como a quedado? ¿Como a quedado?

¡Estoy tan agitada!

¡Que alguien traiga una bolsa de papel porque estoy hiperventilando!

Tengo miedo de que ma halla quedado horrible y haber arruinado la propuesta.

¡Ojala que no!

D':

Les agradeceria ver su opinion con un review, porque me siento exploted xD

Inu'Karuta :3


	13. Dando una buena noticia

**Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi **

**Excepto Kotomi, que es de mi creationsafsda (:**

* * *

Se inclino un poco hacia atrás ante la efusividad del abrazo que Kagome le dio, y no supo muy bien cómo expresar su emoción en ese momento, quiso reír como un idiota, y llorar como una nena, pero lo único a lo que atino a hacer fue rodear al fino cuerpo entre sus brazos, aspirando fugazmente el dulce aroma que desprendía. No supo tampoco muy bien cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, sintiendo las lágrimas de la joven mojando levemente su haori y siendo atacado por la felicidad que lo abarco por completo.

**_º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'.º*º_**

Era algo tarde, comenzaba a anochecer y la joven chica había salido a por un par de hierbas medicinales. No era a pedido de Kaede, lo hacía porque quería hacerlo, además de que quería ayudar lo más que pudiese a la anciana, aquel sentimiento de inutilidad era algo que había empezado a sentir hace bastante tiempo, y sus inseguridades comenzaban a molestarla.

Le angustiaba no poder ayudar, ser una carga para los demás.

Clara estaba su diferencia cuando alguien llegaba a atacar la aldea, o cuando algún peligro asechaba a alguno de sus amigos. Era completamente inútil, no era capaz de proteger a nadie.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas, acercándose a una mata que seguro le serviría de utilidad. Algo había aprendido de tanto observar a Kaede, y era una alegría el poder diferenciar por ella misma cada planta que se extendía ante sus ojos en ese momento.

—Quizás no debí de haber salido a esta hora—murmuro, sintiendo la fría brisa chocando contra su rostro, pero aun así sonrió entusiasta pensando que lo hacía por ayudar a la persona que la mantenía, y que por la misma razón, le debía mucho.

Dejo la canasta de mimbre sobre el césped, empezando a arrancar aquellas hierbas para adentrarlas en la misma.

Y supo que, efectivamente la idea de haber ido a esas horas a la mitad de un bosque había sido una pésima idea cuando los estruendosos pasos de Kami sabe que cosa llegaron a sus oídos. No quiso voltear, solo cerró los ojos deseando que de la nada una muralla tipo Shingeki no Kyojin apareciera de la nada y la protegiera del enorme ogro que se aproximaba a ella, quizás con las intenciones de comerla, que era lo que ellos acostumbraban a hacer.

Torpeza la suya al creer tan fielmente en la felicidad de la humanidad. Si bien era cierto que los youkais se habían ido tras las montañas (la mayoría, pensaba, repugnados ante la esencia humana), era mucho desear el que todos hayan desidido marcharse, de todas formas, sin la perla de Shikon no habían muchas razones para permanecer acercados a una raza que detestaban, claro estaba la excepción de aquellos que disfrutaban de la sangre humana.

Presiono los labios y cerró los ojos, ya que dedujo que el ogro estaba parado tras ella por la gran sombra que la cubrió de la luz de la luna.

Solo le quedaba esperar su muerte.

Esperar, esperar.

…

Tenía que ser paciente.

Al parecer el ogro se estaba tomando su tiempo, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Acaso quería tomarse su tacita de te antes?

Empezó a tatarear una canción, mientras pensaba que una solución mucho más inteligente seria escapar mientras el ogro se tomaba su taza de té, pero no se podía mover debido al temor, y si ya se había resignado a morir no se iba a echar para atrás. No es que no apreciara su vida, tenía mucho por delante con la persona que quería y admiraba…

—Rin.

Oh, ya había empezado a delirar con la voz de Seshomaru. Que cruel era su mente, y que cruel era ese ogro y su sensual té que parecía ser infinito, porque ya llevaba el suficiente tiempo esperando a que el muy maldito contenido de la taza acabase y nada sucedía.

—Rin.

Y su paciencia se acabo, era insólito que tuviera que esperar al maldito ogro.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero seguir oyéndolo a él! ¡¿Podría acabar con su tacita de te rápido, por favor, señor ogro?!

Volteo para encarar de una vez por todas al ogro y a su taza, pero solo se encontró con el joven youkai que la miraba con los labios entreabiertos y una ceja alzada de una forma apenas visible para ella, pero aun así lo noto. Se sonrojo y se paro rápidamente, limpiando la tierra de sus rodillas para parecer al menos un poco más decente frente a él.

— ¡Buen di…! er… ¡Buenas noches, Seshomaru-sama! —sonrió, bastante contenta de su presencia, acercándose un poco y alzando el rostro ante la notoria diferencia de alturas. Se pregunto por el ogro y fue fácil adivinar la respuesta al ver los enormes pedazos de lo que antes había sido su cuerpo esparcidos por el suelo.

Ósea que el había llegado a salvarla.

Y seguía siendo inútil.

—Gracias por venir a salvarme, pensé que el ogro estaba tomando té—rio nerviosamente, enrojeciendo aun más ante su tonta idea—…pero de esta forma me siento tan débil…quiero saber cuidarme.

Hizo una mueca casi de berrinche, de por sí bastante infantil, e iba a abrir la boca para agregar algo mas, de no ser que la mano del peliplata de poso sobre su cabeza, dándole una suave caricia.

Y no dijo nada, porque creyó que no podía con el sonrojo.

**_º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'.º*º_**

Tomo una prenda y la colgó en la cuerda, con las intenciones de dejarla secar al sol. Hace poco que había amanecido y si que el día tenía muy buena pinta, completamente despejado y una temperatura muy agradable. Enserio que le gustaba la primavera por esas mismas razones.

— ¿Qué sucedió anoche, Rin-chan? —pregunto a la muchacha a su lado, que se amarraba en la cabeza una pañoleta y se disponía a ayudarla con una muy buena actitud, típica de ella—la anciana Kaede estaba muy preocupada por ti…

—Tuvo una conversación muy seria conmigo—asintió Rin, sin perder la alegría de su semblante—anoche salí a buscar plantas medicinales, quería ayudarla, y un ogro muy feo apareció detrás de mi… yo no voltee, me dio miedo, y el tardo mucho en matarme…pensé que estaba tomándose una taza de té…pero no era eso…b-bueno…fue S-Seshomaru-sama quien me ayudo…y me acompaño hasta aquí…para que no me sucediera nada en el camino.

—Que romántico—sonrió la castaña, no prestando mucha atención a la expresión y nerviosa que Rin repentinamente había adaptado.

— ¿Romántico?...es lo que menos fue…debí lucir patética… ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría que un ogro está tomando té?...además, debe de estar harto de mi…tener que estar protegiéndome siempre a pesar de que ya no estoy bajo su cuidado…

Sango se encogió de hombros. Rin pensó que era uno de los pocos días de embarazo en los que no le afectaba a Sango en el humor.

—Yo creo que a él le gusta protegerte de todas formas ¿no crees?

— ¿Enserio? —Rin parpadeo con algo de confusión, tomando una prenda al ver que la joven madre también retomaba el trabajo. En esos momentos no podía reconocer el grado de razón que Sango pudiera tener, creía que era hasta cierto punto ilógico ¿a quién le gustaría tener que estar cuidando de una niña?

—Si—asintió, sonriéndole— quizás hasta le moleste que fueras completamente independiente. Es probable que tuviera ese instinto posesivo y de protección, y si tu no necesitaras esa protección no tendría sentido…

"De alguna manera siento como si estuviera hablando de InuYasha y Kagome-sama"

Pensó, sonriendo para sus adentros.

—…Es como un perrito fiel, después de todo, proviene de algo parecido ¿cierto?

— ¿Perrito fiel? —pregunto más divertida aun.

Bueno, quizás no sería tan malo depender solo un poquitito de Seshomaru.

—Y, cambiando de tema, Rin-chan, ¿Sabes algo de InuYasha y Kagome?...no los veo desde que se fueron a hablar tras su pequeña pelea…

—No… pero siempre en las mañanas suelen tardar en llegar ¿Por qué será? —miro el cielo, en su rostro una expresión de desconcierto y inocencia.

Sango por otra parte, se sonrojo y miro a joven de reojo.

—N-No estoy muy segura porque tardaran tanto… quizás quien pasar tiempo a solas… entre ellos…solooos.

Alargo la palabra, pronunciándola con lentitud y moviendo sus labios más de lo necesario. Rin no entendió y volteo a verla como bicho raro.

—Déjalo, da igual.

—Buenos días.

Ambas voltearon y sonrieron a forma de bienvenida para el joven monje que cargaba felizmente de sus hijos. Takeshi envuelto en una fina manta observaba todo con curiosidad, Aiko afirmada sobre la cabeza de Miroku sonreía ampliamente y Megumi tomada de la mano de su padre ya empezaba a preguntar por cierto joven hanyô.

Sango fue ayudada por su esposo y Rin dejo aquella tarea para prestarles atención a los pequeños niños que bastante cariño les había tomado y que eran delicadamente dejados a su lado.

**_º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'.º*º_**

Se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, sin saber muy bien que decir. Ver el futon vacio a su lado le recordaba a una telenovela en que la mujer era abandonada por su esposo y que despertaba cada día sola, sin saber donde se iba cada noche el hombre que amaba. Pero estaba muy claro que esa no era su situación, más bien era bastante contraria, y una prueba de esa afirmación podría ser que la casi psicópata mirada dorada se hallaba sobre ella hace bastante tiempo. Quizás exageraba al referirse como "psicópata" frente a aquel mirar, pero le estaba poniendo nerviosa el que la observara alerta, como si esperara a que algo malo sucediera para pararse y blandir su espada en contra cualquier ser vivo que se atreviera a acercársele, sin importar si se trataba del mismo Nicolás Cage, o si fuera la criatura más tierna y apretable que profanara su espacio personal.

No le molestaba la sobreprotección que muchas veces InuYasha había mostrado, incluso le había causado ternura al pensar que se preocupaba por ella. Y era por esa razón que no estaba cogiendo sus maletas para marcharse (obviaría que lo amaba hasta el punto de no poder perderlo de vista un solo segundo), porque quería pensar que estaba preocupado por una amenaza inexistente, y que no la miraba así porque había perdido la cabeza.

—U-Um…Bue-Buenos d…días.

Un sonrojo subió súbitamente a su rostro, y se avergonzó de lo tímida que había sonado su voz. Y es que de la nada habían llegado recuerdos a su mente de aquella soñada propuesta. Vio cerca del futon en el que aun se hallaba recostada, la bella rosa que reposaba sobre la madera, y sonrió, simplemente porque creyó que no podía evitarlo.

Se paro, estirándose para desperezarse un poco, y camino hasta la esquina en la que InuYasha se encontraba, jalando un poco la yukata blanca de dormir que llevaba para que le quedara un poco más larga y cubrirse un poco más.

—Ya es algo tarde ¿no crees que se preocuparan? —se sentó a su lado, algo aliviada al sentir que la mirada del joven había bajado de intensidad.

El no respondió, ya que parecía bastante sobresaltado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo cuando ella se apoyo en su hombro y entrelazo sus dedos.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

Estúpida pregunta cuando había sido él quien se lo había propuesto, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si a él le acomodaría tener que decir votos frente a una gran cantidad de personas o vestir de negro.

—En un principio fue idea de Miroku, porque dijo que a las mujeres le gustaba este tipo de cosas—murmuro despreocupadamente, pero cuando vio como el rostro de Kagome se iba oscureciendo consecutivamente los segundos pasaban se apuro en aclarar— ¡T-Tonta! …¡de todas formas te lo hubiera pedido, porque no tienes idea de cuánto quiero estar unido a ti de todas las formas posibles!

InuYasha se sonrojo y aparto la mirada, notoriamente avergonzado de sus palabras.

—InuYasha…

— ¿Q-Qué? —pregunto rápidamente. Kagome sonrió, ruborizada.

— Te quiero.

**_º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'.º*º_**

—Y, ¿Qué nos querían decir? —Sango prefirió dirigirse a Kagome, porque estaba claro por la expresión del hanyô que él no diría nada.

Todos se hallaban allí, esperando una respuesta o una simple razón por la que habían sido reunidos. Rin con Takeshi, Aiko y Megumi (que parecía ensoñada ante el sonrojo de InuYasha), Kotomi que había sido llevada a rastras estaba oculta tras el exterminador apenas asomando la cabeza, Kaede sentada sin ninguna expresión en particular y Miroku sonriente asentía en dirección al chico cara de perro.

—B-Bueno…nosotros…vamos a…—cerro los ojos y intento calmar un poco su sonrojo con un suspiro. Nunca pensó que costara tanto decirlo, y siempre en sus sueños cuando había dado una noticia así salía tan naturalmente, y luego todos sonreían y les daban las felicitaciones con emoción. Ok, nada estaba saliendo así, estaba tartamudeando junto al chico que miraba al suelo sin, al parecer, muchas ganar de aportar algo, mientras todos los miraban sin entender ni narices—vamos a… a… ¡Argh! ¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR!

No, definitivamente no estaba saliendo como en sus sueños, nadie la estaba felicitando ni llorando de emoción, porque la estaban mirando bastante asustados ante el grito casi histérico que salió de sus labios. Al menos ahora toda la aldea sabia que se casaría, era una buena noticia, ¿cierto?

—Kagome-chan… que bueno—Kotomi fue la primera en hablar en un susurro audible debido al silencio, al parecer con sus tímpanos en orden a diferencia de todos los demás.

Kohaku sonrió nerviosamente a modo de felicitación mientras retrocedía un poco.

"Lenta y disimuladamente, avanza hasta la comida"

InuYasha se arrastro hasta un pequeño pocillo de madera, pero al querer servirse la cuchara de palo se cayó al suelo haciendo el ruido suficiente para que todos les voltearan a ver. Kagome se paro y su aura de batalla no tardo en dejarse notar.

— ¡BAKA! ¡¿Qué no ves que es un momento importante?! —Abrió la boca y cogió todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, el predijo lo que sucedería y en su rostro se noto el miedo — ¡SIENTATE!

Y con fuerza desmedida, InuYasha beso apasionadamente a su viejo amigo. El apetecible piso.

—Nunca cambiaran.

—No lo harán—asintió Miroku ante la afirmación de su esposa.

—Es mejor así…

Rin sonrió mientras observaba como el hanyô era hundido en el piso, pero luego su expresión cambio radicalmente al reeverificar la situación.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Señorita Kagome, a este paso nos quedaremos sin madera!

.

**¡Hola criaturitas del dasdfasdDASdf!**

¡Hoy es un buen día para mi persona! (:

¡No sé porque pero es así!

Quizás no debería estar tan feliz porque por estar al pendiente de Fanfiction he dejado por completo de lado mis deberes, y por culpa de mi idiota despertador, últimamente me estoy despertando a las 4 de la mañana (suena a esa hora, pero no cuando me tengo que levantar ù.ú), y cuando me despierto no me puedo quedar dormida, por lo que paso la mitad de la noche despierta…y con mi suerte consigo descansar a la hora en que hay que ir al colegio… ¡pero al demonio con todo!, ¡Si Kagome no repitió por inasistencia yo tampoco!

(¿Paso el año teniendo buena nota en arte y en gimnasia? xp, mis únicas esperanzas)

Y también he estado deprimida, me sucedió algo muy serio, algo que me dolió profundamente en el corazón, fue duro para mí y me costó superar la depresión. No puedo describirlo pero fue algo por lo que mi familia se frustro, ya que no podían ayudarme…y todo por tu culpa…Merlyn…¡TODO TU CULPA, MERLYN!

Naaah, fue una simple broma cruel pero ya vere como vengarme (probablemente la idea de venganza se le olvida mañana asi que no te preocupes jeje n.n')

Bueno, nuevamente, gracias a las personas que leen (: los babosiaria hasta el cansancio.


	14. Boda

**Declaimer:**

**1. Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**2. Hecho sin animo de lucro.**

**3. ¡LLEGUE A LAS 6.030 PALABRAS! 3 *-***

* * *

Aun era temprano, todos habían sido echados de la cabaña de Kaede para que el enorme agujero causado por uno que otro "siéntate" proveniente de una dulce joven, fuera reparado. InuYasha y Kagome habían sido inmediatamente separados, cada uno fue arrastrado hacia contrarias direcciones; la joven fue secuestrada en la cabaña de Sango y el hanyô fue transportado en un saco hacia la orilla de un rio cercano entre gritos y amenazas de pergaminazasos y de romper-caras-monjecinas.

Ella sonrió con algo de nervosismo, enfocando la mirada en Rin y en Sango que asentían decididas, con el ceño fruncido debido a la concentración.

—Chicas…esto no es…

—Ajústalo de allí—interrumpió la castaña sin prestar ni la más mínima atención a sus reclamos.

—Si—asintió firmemente la otra joven llevando su mano a la frente para quitar el sudor acumulado. Obedeció enseguida y ajusto la tela blanca en el lugar de la cintura, o al menos eso parecía.

Kagome nunca había prestado atención a las bodas tradicionales, en ninguna ocasión había sido invitada a una. Había visto muchas fotos del día en él su madre se caso y aquella celebración no se acercaba en nada a lo que Rin y Sango le habían comentado. Claro que ellas habían preguntado como quería que fuera su traje, y no le quedo más alternativa que describirles lo más simple que se le ocurrió.

— ¡Esto es un desastre!

— ¡No se altere! ¡Si nos esforzamos seguro que tomara figura! —contesto la muchachita tratando de crear algo de optimismo en la deprimida castaña que hasta ahora no hacía nada más que esforzarse, aparentemente, en vano.

— ¡Llevamos horas y lo único que hace es deformarse! —replicó. Y es que definitivamente ese revoltijo de tela, con lo que parecían ser agujas enterradas por todos lados no era el resultado que precisamente quería para Kagome.

— ¡Pero…!—Rin guardo silencio. No tenía una respuesta a algo que era más que cierto. Suspiro y echo los hombros para atrás para quitar la pequeña molestia que la había atacado al mantenerse tanto tiempo inclinada con la cara enterrada en el vestido—…lo sentimos Kagome-sama…no podemos con esto.

Sango asintió mirando el suelo avergonzada.

— ¡N-No se preocupen! seguro que yo puedo hacerlo ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? —les sonrió y tomo el revoltijo de tela, con ánimo para intentarles demostrar que no estaba molesta por el fracaso.

**º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'.º*º**

—…También deberías ir preparando los votos.

InuYasha frunció el ceño y miro con fastidio al monje. ¿Ya cuanto llevaba hablando? ¿Una o dos horas? …quizás más, y no estaba para escuchar la leyenda de Cupido, ya había intentado muchas veces callarlo gritándole que pensaba hacer todo a su manera, que no necesitaba consejos de moda.

—… ¿Votos?

Bueno, un poco debería de interesarle el tema ¿o no?, y dicen que la curiosidad mato al pez.

— El juramento antes de beber el Sake, amigo mío—puso una mano en su mentón mientras buscaba la forma de aclarar la duda que aun veía en los expresivos ojos dorados— "prometo amarte y respetarte, buscarte y ser buscada por ti hasta el resto de mis días, en la salud y en la enfermedad…"—recordó brevemente las palabras de Sango el día en el que sus vidas se unieron y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Miroku se había sonrojado.

InuYasha pensó que eso debía afectarle demasiado.

— ¿Tengo que decir algo así? —se acomodo en su posición de perrito. Observo el agua correr frente a él. Se sonrojo y presiono los labios con las cejas algo fruncidas.

No era el mejor con las palabras. Ser expresivo con ellas no era su fuerte, todo el mundo lo comprendía. Entonces ¿Qué diría?

"Kagome, prometo no quejarme de tus sientates, olvidar el ramen por ti…"

No, descartado.

"Kagome, Kagome…donde estas que no te veo…"

¿De dónde había salido eso?

Cerró los ojos. Debería concentrarse.

—Hola—Kohaku se acerco acomodando su traje azul que dejaba al descubierto las piernas. En cuanto ceso su caminata una cabecita de largo pelo azulado se asomo por su hombro.

—Buenos días, Miroku-chan, InuYasha-chan—susurro suavemente la muchacha mientras inclinaba respetuosamente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Hola—fue la distraída respuesta de InuYasha que solo les dedico una mirada de reojo.

Miroku miro a Kotomi.

Kohaku se tenso.

—Buenos días—sonrió brevemente, notablemente divertido con el saludo que la joven dio, considerando que a esas horas lo correcto sería decir un "buenas tardes".

El exterminador se relajo con algo de confusión. ¿Qué acaso Kotomi no era lo suficientemente linda como para que el monje le pidiera un hijo?

La miro de reojo. Imposible. La belleza en ella era cautivadora.

Bueno, tampoco era como si deseara que Miroku hiciera tal propuesta, en ese caso era seguro que se molestaría mucho, y quizás dejara al hombre con un buen chichón. Se le hacía imposible pensar que había perdido sus perversiones tras casarse con su hermana, sería ideal, pero la opción se le hacía muy extraña.

Y ya su hermana le había comentado que una vez el pelinegro trato de pasarse de listo hace mucho tiempo ya, con una niña, claro, agregando antes de su frasecita un "cuando crezcas…" y…bueno, el resto todos lo conocemos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar en un lugar más privado? —pregunto el dueño de sus pensamientos (no quiso saber porque eso sonó extraño), alejándolo de los mismos y haciéndole sonrojar al procesar el significado. Kotomi en cambio, asintió con suavidad.

—Yo también lo creo…—murmuró jugando con sus dedos.

El monje y el muchacho la miraron con gran expresión de trauma. InuYasha se hallaba ocupado pensando en sus votos como para prestar atención a la conversación.

— ¿E-E…Ense…rio? —hablo con dificultad y sonrió con ilusión.

La aludida asintió apretando la tela algo desgastada de su pequeño Kimono verde.

—Hay muchas personas… aquí.

Miroku quiso estallar de la risa al ver la expresión del hermano de su esposa.

— ¿Q-Que?

— Nada—se volteo rápidamente dándoles la espalda y tuvo deseos de huir, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus delgadas piernas descubiertas se estaban moviendo rápidamente en dirección a la aldea.

— ¡Por favor espera, Kotomi!—grito dándole una mirada fugaz al monje para luego ir corriendo tras ella.

Miroku solo los siguió con la mirada y luego dejo caer los brazos, simulando cansancio desde su cómodo asiendo sobre el césped.

—Estamos rodeados de locos—hablo solemne, con aires de sabiduría y con una actitud de ridícula superioridad.

InuYasha ni lo miro.

El pelinegro, al cabo de unos segundos sonrió.

"Kagome, prometo… ¡Argh! ¡Al diablo!..."

—Miroku—dijo firme, pero su tono se debilito y se obligo a apartar la mirada, frunciendo el ceño más de lo necesario —ayúdame—dijo finalmente en un susurro casi inaudible.

Se sentía estúpido.

Miroku lo noto.

— ¿Qué?

—Que me ayudes—repitió un poco más alto.

—Perdón, InuYasha, no te oí ¿Qué?

El hanyô respiro fuertemente, con la venita empezando a sobresalírsele por la sien.

—Que me ayudes, bonzo—esta vez sonó casi como una exclamación, fulminante y irritada. Era algo imposible que el joven padre no lo oyera, sin embargo insistió.

— ¿Quééééé?

¡BOOOM! ¡PLAAAST! ¡BAAM! ¡PLOOOF! (._.)

Y un monje con cuatro enormes golpes en la cabeza. Cortesía del muchacho con el puño en alto frente a él.

De todas formas, había valido la pena, cuando había escuchado a la primera vez.

**º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'.º*º**

Frunció el ceño y su rostro se desfiguro en la angustia.

Sango no se hallaba en un diferente estado, y los ánimos que Rin les intentaba dar no eran de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que se estaba esforzando notablemente en ello.

— ¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡La intención es lo que cuenta!, y creo que lo importante es que se casará por fin ¿no es así?

Kagome intento sonreírle en agradecimiento por sus palabras, pero volvió a bajar la mirada al mal intento de vestido que parecía un saco de papas (en realidad, lucia peor) y se volvió a deprimir.

—Esto no puede seguir así—suspiro Rin mirando al par de mujeres, y decidida camino hasta la puerta de la cabaña perteneciente a Sango y asomo la cabeza para mirar al exterior en la busca desesperada de la mejor costurera del universo.

Kotomi pasó corriendo frente a sus ojos. Rin sonrió.

Fue una princesa, algo debía saber de esos temas, ¿no?

— ¡Kotomi-chan! —grito sonriente, y la curva de sus labios se amplió al verla parar su recorrido y voltearla a ver tímidamente con aquellos grandes ojos celestes.

Kohaku la alcanzo, agitado y con la respiración dificultada poso su mano en el pequeño hombro femenino. Ella se tenso.

—Me tendrás que perdonar, Kohaku-kun—frunció la frente y salió por completo de la cabaña, tomando rápidamente el brazo de la joven que ni reacciono y arrastrándola con rapidez adentro donde Sango y Kagome aun miraban desganadas la bola de tela, la hiso desaparecer de los ojos del exterminador.

Kotomi no expreso nada al verse observada por tres pares de ojos dentro de la estructura de madera. Guardo silencio e intento retroceder de forma torpe, que en ella, se vio bastante adorable.

Kagome la miro y luego sonrió con más alegría, teniendo la misma idealización que la muchachita que le sonreía hasta más no poder a la muy asustada "invitada costurera". Pero Sango, se encontraba con la misma expresión, más porque le había dado sueño de repente que por otra cosa.

— ¿Y sabes coser? —pregunto entusiasmada, juntando las manos en una actitud de suplica, mientras se acercaba aun mas a Kotomi.

—No—fue la respuesta que Rin obtuvo, en un tono casi frio, y hubieran pensado que se hallaba molesta de no ser porque un sonrojo cubría parcialmente sus mejillas—M-Me tengo que ir—agrego, esta vez en un susurro que apenas podría ser oído.

— ¡Espera un poco, por favor! —Exclamó Rin al ver que se volteaba y la alcanzo a coger del brazo—se que Kohaku-kun está afuera, pero puede esperar ¿no?

Ella vaciló durante bastante tiempo en el que no hiso más que mantenerse quieta observando el suelo, y de un segundo a otro alzo suavemente la mirada.

—Quizás…me quede… un par de minutos…—murmuro finalmente.

— ¡Qué bien! —gritaron al unisonó Rin y Kagome.

—ZZzzZzZzZZzzz

— ¿Huh? ¿Sango-chan? —la sacerdotisa se acerco a su amiga y toco suavemente su hombro, pero esta estaba con la cabeza perdida entre el mal intento de vestido y con los brazos a sus costados, cubriendo su rostro— ¿Sera por el embarazo?

—Mm… ya verás donde no te tocare por mucho tiempo…pervertido…

Kagome se sonrojo por aquel comentario que Sango había murmurado entre sueños, y Kotomi no comprendía muy bien la situación, porque se hallaba distraída.

— ¿Dónde no le tocara por mucho tiempo? —hablo Rin frunciendo el ceño confundida mientras enfocaba la mirada fulminante de inocencia en ambas muchachas consientes.

Kagome se sonrojo aun más, y las mejillas de la niña a su lado no tardaron en obtener la misma tonalidad.

— ¿Qué edad tiene? —preguntó con algo de curiosidad la peliazul, sin perder su mirada un tanto perdida.

—Catorce…creo—respondió en un susurro asustado.

Kotomi entonces miro a Rin, que seguía con la duda en su mirada. No dejo ver el desconcierto que su expresión escondía. Problemas de inocencia, pensó, porque si de ella se trataba, con sus trece años hace poco cumplidos, algo sabía respecto al tema y una chica mayor no daba indicios de tener la menor idea.

—Su cuerpo—soltó al fin. Kagome la volteo a ver con el cuerpo hecho piedra.

Al menos no había sido tan específica.

— ¡S-Si! veras, cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren muuuucho, se tocan ¿entiendes?

La sacerdotisa cerró los ojos agonizante, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Tocarse? ¿Cómo? —ladeo levemente la cabeza, aparentando no entender.

Kotomi cerró los ojos y decidió no decir más.

—B-Bueno…se tocan en… ¿sabes la diferencia… entre un hombre y una mujer?

De la nada el inocente gesto desapareció del rostro de la cuestionada, apareciendo una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada casi maligna.

—Acabo de trollearlas—amplio la sonrisa maligna. Estaba ansiando usar la palabra aprendida—Jaken-sama hace mucho tiempo me traumo explicándome cosas que no debía saber… creo que solo quería asustarme y deshacerse de mí.

—A-Ah…—asintió levemente, inmóvil y aun sin poder creer que había sido engañada con el único propósito de ser pronunciada una palabra que ella misma había enseñado.

— ¡De cualquier forma! hemos gastado demasiado tiempo, así que, Kotomi-chan, ¡MUESTRAME LO QUE TIENES! —grito eufórica de forma dramática, quitando ya su sonrisa obscura para volver al rostro radiante y optimista de siempre

Cri cri, cri cri.

—Y-Ya me tengo que ir…

Rin, de nuevo tuvo que cogerla del brazo.

—Ohh no, tú no te me escapas.

—Me trollearon… me trollearon… me trollearon…—murmuró aun incrédula Kagome agitando su cabeza en negación, como la que no cree la cosa.

**º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'.º***

— ¿Por qué yo? —se lamentaba la anciana mirando a las inquietas gemelas jalarle la ropa. Al menos Takeshi aun era un bebe, pensó.

Siempre habían sido tan bueno padres, y ahora la abandonaban con los pequeños.

—Ni modo—dijo a la nada, el aldeano que reparaba el hoyo en la cabaña la volteo a ver con cara extraña— ¿Qué?

"Debería dejar de hablar sola…"

**º*º'.-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'.º*º**

—Que descanse en paz.

Abrió los ojos y separo sus manos deshaciendo su posición de rezo. InuYasha entrecerró los ojos con fastidio, no pudiendo creer que lo estaba acompañando en esto.

— ¿Ya acabaste?

—Sí.

Casualmente, después de haberle pedido ayuda con los votos matrimoniales, el se había parado y había empezado a caminar en círculos, y en eso sin darse cuenta aplasto a una diminuta cucaracha a la que segundos después empezó a desear que descansara en paz.

La idiotez no tiene límites, pensó.

— ¿Ya me ayudaras?

—Es algo que debes hacer solo—respondió.

Frunció el ceño indignado. Ya había sido suficiente humillación el que hubiese dejado su orgullo de lado para pedir ayuda a ese bonzo. Todo para que Kagome tuviera unos votos decentes y no se decepcionara de él. Pero claro, muy bonito, muy hermoso, después el muy torpe le dice que tenía que hacerlo solo. Seguramente, si hubiera sido mujer lo seduciría y luego le mostraría evidencia a Sango para que esta lo dejase deformado de golpes (y de paso lo dejaría solo), después el mismo—ella misma en esa situación— se daría el trabajo de mandar su masculinidad a China, así no podría seguir pidiendo hijos, y como no podrá seguir pidiendo hijos le suplicara que lo mate de la forma más lenta posible, y en cuanto eso pase…bueno, que Miroku descanse en paz.

Pero si hacía eso siendo hombre sería considerado como un acto un poco (quizás mucho) homosexual, y aquello seguramente sería causa de bulling en la aldea.

Estaba seguro que eso no era una opción deseable.

Tampoco era que tuviera tendencias extrañas al tener el pensamiento de "si fuera mujer…", aquello solo había pasado por su cabeza en esa ocasión y con intenciones vengativas. No le era posible a su mente intentar procesar a Kagome como un chico y a él como una chica, aunque por un segundo paso fugazmente por su mente la imagen de Sango como un hombre poniéndose celoso cuando su esposo cortejaba a las mujeres de la aldea.

Un escalofrió le recorrió por completo e intento desechar esos pensamientos, que ya ni recordaba cómo habían llegado, de su cabeza.

—… ¿Entendiste? …tan solo piensa en la señorita Kagome y tus problemas se solucionaran, es fácil eso de los votos…

— ¿Huh?

— ¿No me estabas escuchando verdad?

El monje cerró los ojos y suspiro con pesar cuando lo vio negar con la cabeza, y se dispuso a repetir nuevamente las mismas palabras.

**º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'.º***

Aquel día transcurrió con lentitud, finalmente descubrieron que efectivamente, Kotomi si sabia coser y lo hacía muy bien, creyeron que era la mejor salvación, la luz en la obscuridad, el oxigeno cuando te ahogas, la comida cuando mueres de hambre, la sensualidad en alguien acomplejado, el ying del yang (._.). Y también, Miroku ya cansado de la insistencia del hanyô termino por ayudarlo con los votos, y aunque recibía reclamos cuando algo muy cursi salía, logro sobrevivir y conseguir algo romántico sintiendo hasta pena por InuYasha cuando pensaba en la idea de que Kagome se llegara a enterar de que él no se había esforzado mucho en ello, y que ni siquiera había colaborado lo suficiente.

Pudieron verse en la noche, pero mucha palabra no cruzaron ya que Kagome se encontraba bastante cansada tras estar todo el día pensando en el vestido que hace poco fue terminado, y con mucha razón, lo único que deseaba hacer ahora era dormir.

Y dejando de lado los futones que casi nunca eran utilizados (algunas veces por la sacerdotisa), simplemente ella se lanzo en la madera, y ni cuenta se dio cuando él la estaba protegiendo del frio con un cálido abrazo. No recordó más ya que el cansancio la venció y termino dormida el pecho de InuYasha.

Al día siguiente al atardecer seria la ceremonia. Estaba decidido.

**º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'.º***

— ¡Termine! ¿Que sigue?

Rin sonrió y miro a Kaede, que terminaba de acomodar unas flores y que era la que dirigía parcialmente los decorativos.

Kagome miraba todo respirando agitadamente desde un punto apartado junto a InuYasha, que para tranquilizarla había posado la mano sobre su cabeza suavemente, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Se había decidido también que quien los uniría seria Kaede, que lo había hecho un par de veces. Miroku se había ofrecido, pero desistió cuando pensó que en ese tipo de cosas no tenía ninguna experiencia y que podría probablemente arruinarlo.

Aún era un hecho difícil de creer para la anciana, se le hacía extraño pensar que hace cincuenta años hubiera estado haciendo lo mismo, felicitando por lo mismo, organizando lo mismo. Lo había hablado con InuYasha hacia un par de horas, temprano, cuando logro distraer a Kagome para que fuera a ayudar a un pequeño niño herido y cuando dejo que Miroku, Sango y Rin iniciaran con todo lo que a la boda respectara. Fue una conversación corta, habiendo tantos temas que sacar, pero no fue necesario cuando el muchacho simplemente había sonreído con el recuerdo de su hermana, no burlonamente ni con melancolía, si no que de una forma que le sorprendió. Las palabras que siguieron a eso fueron escasas, pero firmes y seguras.

_"—Kikyô fue una buena persona, la quise mucho, desee estar con ella por mucho tiempo…pero fue Kagome… con ella todo es diferente"_

Había terminado enormemente desconcertada, se había asustado y casi hasta intento purificarlo y preguntarle que quien era y que había hecho con InuYasha. Pero no lo hiso porque luego agrego algo que lo hiso reconocerlo nuevamente.

_"— ¡Keh!, no sé que me habrá hecho esa pequeña bruja…realmente es extraña…"_

Había arruinado olímpicamente el momento.

Pero siempre en alguna parte de ella había reconocido que Kikyô e InuYasha no eran el uno para el otro, sus temores en esos tiempos aumentaban a ratos y no tardaron en hacerse realidad.

Suspiro y enderezo la espalda tras terminar de poner las flores en fila, por unos cuantos metros. Era el lugar por el cual supuestamente Kagome tendría que caminar para llegar a InuYasha. No entendía del todo el porqué de eso, pero Sango le dijo que tenía que hacerlo así, porque la joven sacerdotisa le había explicado cómo se casaban en su época, y el punto seria hacer una mezcla entre la boda tradicional y como la hacían en el mundo en el cual ella antes vivía.

Quería que se pareciera al menos en algo a la forma en la que su madre se había casado, y tomo aquello como un pequeño culto a su padre difunto y a la mujer que le dio la vida. Le había dicho ella a Sango mientras Kotomi cosía el vestido después de lograr despertarse.

—Pues…hay que conseguir el Sake—respondió Kaede a Rin que la seguía mirando atentamente, esperando algo más en lo que pudiese ayudar.

Shippô no había asistido a su entrenamiento para poder presenciar el espectáculo (que era algo tarde, pero él no quería perderse ningún detalle), le había costado creer que su amigo fuera capaz de hacer tal propuesta, y cuando la noticia llego a sus oídos a través de un comentario de una aldeana no había hecho más que echarse a reír.

No, definitivamente no podía imaginar a su pulgoso amigo arrodillándose para pedir matrimonio.

—InuYasha—llamó y volteo levemente el rostro para mirarlo, el se hallaba destruyendo con la mirada al pequeño zorrito que mantenía una sonrisa burlona a unos metros, inmerso al parecer en sus pensamientos. Tuvo que jalar su ropa para llamar su atención, y en cuanto él vio su expresión angustiada, se preocupó.

Iba a abrir la boca, pero no fue necesario preguntar. Kagome extendió sus manos abiertas, y sobre ellas observo un pétalo blanquecino, reseco y quebradizo a la vista.

Sus labios se entreabrieron y frunció el ceño, con el rostro ruborizado a más no poder. Kagome con esa expresión se parecía al gato con botas. Los ojos agrandados y brillosos, los labios torcidos en una mueca de culpa, las cejas fruncidas hacia arriba y las mejillas rojas.

Le dieron ganas de meterla en un saco y llevársela lejos.

—Esto era…importante.

—Para nada—escondió las manos en las mangas del haori y aparto el rostro—Tenia que marchitarse algún día, Kagome. No es tu culpa.

Su mirada cayó indecisa en el primer pétalo caído. Muchos segundos trascurrieron, no fue capaz de decir nada. Era imposible querer que esa pequeña rosa siempre estuviese con su belleza intacta, esa ilusión seria dolorosa cuando terminasen de caer los pétalos, y termine por extinguirse.

Lo miró a él, y sonriendo tenuemente con una tierna mirada cargada de inocencia, asintió.

—Tienes razón. No puede mantenerse sin cambiar, pero aun así disfrutare mientras aun está intacta.

Bajó la mirada y vio entre sus ropajes aquella rosa, con el tallo envuelto en una tela para evitar clavarse alguna espina. Blanca, pura, delicada, suave y perfumada.

—Tonterías—murmuró mirando de reojo la expresión de Kagome. Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro y no dijo más.

**º*º'.-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'.º*º**

— ¿Le queda bien? —sonrió con emoción la muchacha. Kotomi miro de reojo la escena, cepillando el sedoso cabello desde un punto muy apartado, con un aura de soledad voluntaria rodeándola.

Llevaban mucho rato así, todo el tiempo en que había tardado en cepillarse el cabello (considerando que estaba muy enredado por no tener un cepillo propio, y que las hebras azules rozaban sus rodillas). Sin embargo Rin ya parecía contenta, el vestido era hermoso y el peinado estaba bastante bien.

Claro estaba que ver a alguien que se casaría sin usar el típico gran kimono era algo nuevo para ellas, pero Kagome siempre había sabido romper con las reglas, además no tenía nada de malo variar.

— ¿Nerviosa? —dijo Sango con un tono que se inclinaba a la ternura, mientras se acercaba a la joven que trataba de controlar el temblor de sus rodillas con el rostro desesperado y los puños apretados, simulando concentración.

—No, ¿Cómo crees? —respondió soltando una risa de incomodidad y moviendo su mano de arriba abajo para quitarle importancia.

—Woow, parece muy alterada —susurro Rin cerca del oído de la joven madre.

—Sí, parece que no sabe disimularlo—respondió de igual manera.

— ¡Puedo oírlas!

—Me da miedo—continuo hablando la muchachita en susurros. Sango asintió en su dirección y ambas se pusieron a temblar.

—Ahora ellas están peor—murmuro por lo bajo Kotomi con la voz vacía, y con aires distraídos.

**º*º'.-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'.º*º**

— ¡Suéltame, subnormal! —El hanyô lo empujo y volvió a acomodarse la ropa— ¡si quieres aprovecharte de alguien hay muchas opciones! —y su mirada inconscientemente se dirigió a Kohaku que era el único que se encontraba allí aparte de Miroku y el. El chico trago duro y negó con la cabeza fervientemente.

—Tienes que ponértelo—el hombre le extendió el traje completamente negro, queriendo ignorar los infantiles comentarios anteriores. Los grandes ojos dorados escrudiñaron con insistencia la tela, y al cabo de unos segundos frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

—De ninguna manera—se volteo y Miroku adivino que quería salir de la cabaña que le pertenecía al mismo muchacho y a Kagome.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Con Kagome.

—Debe de estar arreglándose y dudo que te dejen entrar, ahora tú también tienes que hacerlo o sino no estarás listo a tiempo.

— ¡Heh!

— ¿Podrías hacerlo por ella?

El paro su recorrido hacia la puerta y lo volteo a ver por un par de segundos. Termino por obedecer.

**º*º'.-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'. º*º-,_,-'.º*º**

Se asomo. Allí estaba InuYasha, parado y vestido de un color obscuro. No parecía saber muy bien qué hacer, y estaba algo intimidado por las miradas de todos los presentes. Debía admitir que la maravillaba verlo de esa forma, con las fracciones radiantes ante las luz del sol, que seguramente dentro de poco se estaría perdiendo en el horizonte, debido a la hora.

Muchas personas no habían, ya que se trataba de algo privado y un tanto apartado de la aldea, cerca de una pequeña cascada que era seguramente el final del rio. Estaba Kôga, bastante divertido por la cara de InuYasha, Ayame también había decidido venir, y no faltaba la presencia de alguna que otra persona que conocieron en el recorrido por la busca de los fragmentos de Shikon.

Seshômaru también hiso acto de presencia, observaba a lo lejos, oculto entre los árboles. InuYasha lo supo inmediatamente por su olor.

Kaede dijo unas palabras. Todos guardaron silencio y Kagome supo que ya había llegado la hora. Respiro hondo y se dejo ver.

Todos los ojos se posaron en ella, pero no le prestó mucha atención, sus sentidos se concentraron en InuYasha. El la miraba fijamente, sin aliento y con la respiración dificultosa. Creyó que moriría en ese preciso momento.

El silencio que se extendió fue incomodo para los demás. Kagome no se movía, y transcurrieron un par de minutos así, en los que la pareja no hacía más que mirarse intensamente.

Pero al fin ella sonrió, apresando el ramo de lirios con fuerza entre sus dedos. No noto cuando sus pies se movieron, la tela se arrastro y nuevamente miro su destino. Sus ojos brillaron con una pasión tan inocente que InuYasha sintió que su interior se fulminaba, y no fue capaz de hacer nada más que devolverle una mirada de adoración.

Kaede los bendecio cuando llego a su lugar junto a el, y un montón de palabras salieron por los labios de la anciana, sin embargo ambos se hallaban lo suficientemente inmersos en el otro que no le prestaron ni la más mínima atención. Aun así estaba muy claro para los demás que la anciana sacerdotisa se había saltado muchas partes de la ceremonia, ya que no tenían objetos que intercambiar ni padres que hicieran su parte.

Estuvo también a punto de patearlos cuando era hora de decir los votos. Kagome era la primera.

—Prometo…—cerro los ojos y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro—…atesorar cada momento, olvidar el dolor…amar cada gesto…cuidarte y protegerte…—hiso una pausa y mostro una mueca divertida—…o al menos intentarlo… apoyarte en la salud y en la enfermedad… y amarte aun después de que la muerte nos separe.

No se había molestado mucho, ¿Para qué?, prefería decirle las cosas en privado…y vaya que tenia cosas que decirle. Además que su concentración se encontraba netamente en controlar la debilidad que InuYasha causaba en su cuerpo en ese momento.

Todos guardaron silencio y esperaron sedientos el juramento del muchacho, sin embargo de los temblorosos labios masculinos no salió nada más que el aire contenido. Se tenso y escruto cuidadosamente el rostro de Kagome. Se perdió en la inocencia de su gesto y en la mirada fija en el, brillante de la curiosidad que le causaba el silencio prolongado.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra.

InuYasha lo había olvidado.

Ese era precisamente la causa del silencio en el ambiente que se cargaba cada segundo transcurrido de incomodidad, tensión.

Su sexto sentido le advirtió que debía salir del transe en el que aparentemente se hallaba hundida, perdida en las agradables sensaciones que se deshicieron sin necesidad de mucho tiempo, al enterarse de la situación que hasta ese momento había ignorado olímpicamente.

Frunció el ceño y lo miro detenidamente. Tuvo serios deseos de tomar sus cosas y huir rápidamente del lugar, para olvidarse de sus asesinas ganas de mandarle al suelo hasta dejarlo quien sabe cuántos metros bajo tierra, no alcanzaría a nombrarlo, terminaría por despilfarrar todo su tiempo.

Había olvidado sus votos. Una parte hermosa y única en la que se juraban y prometían a amarse, a tantas cosas románticas que la mente del muchacho había olvidado.

Miroku cubrió su cara y murmuro un "es un tonto" contra la palma de su mano, Sango echaba humo, no pudiendo creer lo desconsiderado que podría llegar a ser. Shippô negaba con la cabeza insultando suavemente a su amigo. Kotomi pensaba que los lirios que Kagome encerraba nerviosamente entre sus manos eran muy lindos. Rin se revolvía en su lugar, incomoda y frunciendo hacia arriba el ceño con preocupación. Kôga ya más que gracia le causo pena la mala suerte de su ex rival. Fueron muy variadas las reacciones de los presentes, pero si había algo claro, era que nadie estaba feliz por la escena.

—Imbécil—murmuro por su parte desde su apartado lugar el hermoso youkai de dorados ojos (N/A: *-* Vengache pa' acá).

Intento articular algo, pero era inútil. También lo era intentar hacer llegar las palabras que Miroku había marcado con tinta en aquel papel, a su cabeza.

Al diablo con todo, el era EL, y era OBVIO que sería capaz de decir las palabras correctas en un momento como ese.

Lo que sucedió a continuación es simple. El alzo la vista decidida a los marrones ojos y todos lo miraron con atención, con un silencio angustiante que aparentemente a él no le afecto en nada.

Claro, pues había olvidado la presencia de los demás.

—Kagome… gracias por todo aquel ramen… era delicioso—dijo. Kagome parpadeo repetidamente con incredulidad y todos los demás le fulminaron intensamente, menos Kaede que se quedo quieta con un rostro aburrido, como si se hubiera visto venir todo aquello. Un par de segundos transcurrieron, y el hanyô trataba de ver la forma de empezar—… Quería aprovecharme de ti—prosiguió, y su rostro se sonrojo brevemente cuando pensó que esa frase fácilmente podría ser malinterpretada—… de tu habilidad, para conseguir la perla y deshacerme de ti… pero eras tan obstinada, inocente y tonta… y tu olor…—se detuvo y frunció el ceño intentando concentrarse más en sus palabras, todos empezaban a mirarlo extraño—… tu…siempre encontrabas la forma de descubrir mis intensiones…sentía como si me estuvieras purificando por dentro, pero yo no deseaba eso, solo quería alejarme de todo, olvidar… deseaba convertirme en un demonio completo para disfrutar de poder, para hacer sentir a mi padre orgulloso… para demostrarle a Seshômaru de lo que soy capaz… también poder vengarme de los que se aprovecharon de mi debilidad y para dejar atrás los insultos por mi condición… —sonrió brevemente, Kagome sintió el deber de mantenerse atrapada por la sinceridad de su mirada, fija en ella—…pero por ti me di cuenta de muchas cosas…

Todos, sorprendidos por las bellas palabras esperaron con ansias lo que el diría, sin embargo no dijo nada más y miro con admiración los ojos de la tierna muchachita de blanco que frente a él le dedicaba una sonrisa y conectaba su mirada de igual forma.

"Pequeña, delicada, suave y pura…"

Kagome era como esa rosa, sin embargo admitió que había diferencias. A una estaría unido de por vida, y la otra tarde o temprano se extinguiría con el transcurrir de los días.

—Pues…prosigamos—atino a decir la anciana, y en un pocillo pequeño de color rojo vertió el Sake cuidadosamente, observando de reojo a la distraída pareja.

"El amor parece tan hermoso, lástima que nunca desee sentirlo"

Es el pensamiento que por su mente revoloteaba, pero tenía a muchas personas que proteger, a la aldea completa, y no podía descuidarse de esa manera, como lo hiso su hermana.

Pero no importaba, porque a pesar de todo no se arrepentía de nada y podía llamar a su vida como un retrato de felicidad.

—Um…—InuYasha reacciono y tomo entre sus manos el pocillo rojizo. Tuvo intenciones de aspirar su aroma, pero no fue necesario acercarlo, ya que la esencia del liquido era de por sí ya bastante intensa y perturbadora. Kaede le hiso una seña de que debía beberlo, y el sin más remedio se lo acerco a los labios con la nariz fruncida y una expresión de martirio.

Deseos de escupir fue lo que sintió cuando su boca se inundo de aquel sabor poco placentero, amargo y desagradable para sus sobre-desarrollados sentidos. Pero no fue mucho lo que duro ya que la anciana se lo arrebato de las manos de una forma hasta brusca, al parecer había bebido más de lo que debía. ¿Quién podía culparlo? él no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer, todo era culpa de Kaede por no decirle antes que debía dejarle la mitad del contenido a Kagome.

Ella, sin embargo, no se molesto y empezó a beber sonriente el resto en la misma esquina por donde los labios de InuYasha habían pasado, causando un sonrojo en el. Claro estaba que la jovencita ni siquiera lo había notado, y siguió bebiendo lentamente lo poco que quedo, sosteniendo con una sola mano el pocillo ya que otra se encontraba ocupada con el ramo de amarilleceos lirios.

Y con una que otra frase dicha por la anciana la ceremonia finalizo. Seshômaru con una expresión distraída se marcho en dirección del lugar en el que Jaken había sido cruelmente abandonado por él. La pareja en cambio fue rodeada y llenada de felicitaciones.

—Te vez muy linda, Kagome—murmuro la loba entre dientes observándola de reojo. Kôga a su lado asintió sonriendo de medio lado, apoyando el comentario, y causando inconscientemente un leve grado de molestia en la pelirroja— ¡P-Pero yo soy aun más hermosa! ¿No, Kôga?

—No lo sé—respondió el ojiazul rascando con un dedo su mejilla mientras posaba su mirada pensativa en un punto del cielo.

—Hablaremos seriamente en casa ¿está bien, amorcito? —sonrió con un tono extrañamente dulce, y una mirada tétrica.

El chico de la coleta sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina, y se estremeció del puro terror.

—Voy a morir.

—Por sarnoso.

— ¡Tu cállate, bestia entrometida! —clamo regalándole una mirada fiera al joven que sonreía de lado con desbordada burla.

— Al menos no me dejo manipular por una mujer—aparto el rostro y alzo el mentón en una postura de orgullo. Claro que él no era así, nunca seria de esa forma, el era el macho y el que tomaba las riendas en la relación, no como Kôga que lucía servicial y se sonrojaba ante cada mínimo movimiento de la voluptuosa muchacha que por mucho tiempo estuvo haciendo todo lo posible para hacerlo caer en sus redes. Obviamente su situación no se parecía en nada, Kagome era su mujer y hacia lo que él le decía al pie de la letra, nunca cometería una insolencia ni se atrevería a llevarle la contraria. ¡Claro que no!

—InuYasha…

— ¿Huh?

— ¡SIENTATE!—grito. Los pulmones se le fueron ante la intensidad que utilizo, y unos segundos debieron transcurrir para que consiguiera recuperar el aliento— ¡Argh! ¡Eres un machista!

Todos miraron hacia abajo para observar al joven con la cara enterrada en la tierra, negando con la cabeza en desaprobación a la actitud adoptada.

Ella que ya creía que era una princesa de Disney, que harían una película en honor a su historia.

InuYasha escupió la tierra que se coló por su boca y mascullo una maldición.

Puede que Kagome se pareciese a esa pequeña rosa. Claro, con un montón de espinas incluidas.

**…**

**¡Hola! :'D**

Tanto time que no me pasaba por este lugar…y es que me puse a leer el manga, y es toda una maravilla *-* debí de haberlo leído antes, me he enterado de muchas cosas que nunca pude saber a través de la serie, además de que Kagome se ve más linda, InuYasha mas adorable, Seshômaru parece una mujer, causa ternura xD Jaken es más feo, Kikyô es realmente bonita… además de que no tienen problemas con los desnudos y con las escenitas de sangre…ya he visto uno que otro brazo volando por ahí ._.

Y bueno, este cap lo hice un poco a la rápida, cambie muy seguido de escena… Gomenasai T.T pero me esforcé en hacerles una boda digna a ese par de enamorados… ah y disculpen la ignorancia por favor, no sé muy bien como se casan en Japón, sabia lo del Sake y el intercambio de reliquias pero desde allí estoy muy desinformada…intente investigar pero la información era muy vaga, y era todo muy complicado, no queria calentarles la cabeza a ustedes, así que no di gran descripción x'D

Tampoco especifique los trajes que usaban…la verdad es que yo me imagine cualquier estupidez y no desee poner algo que a otro podría disgustarle, y sé que dejar a la imaginación del que lee es algo bastante irresponsable, asique me disculpo :c

Deje en este capítulo muy botados a los hijos de Sango xD es que Megumi ya me tenía hasta las pelotas con su obsesión en Inu (por si las dudas, no tengo pelotas xD es solo un decir), y ya en capítulos próximos me serán muy útiles, así que creo que se verán bastante.

Espero no haberlo arruinado con el discurso de Inu :c…quería hacer algo romántico, y es muy difícil que algo filosófico salga de ese cara de perro ¬¬* es muy tímido.

Me despido y agradezco a esas criaturitas que dejan review, realmente son de lo mejor…Y Mica (o señorita Taisho, como sea x'D) deja de morir D': me preocupas mujer! recuerda que la espadita se Seshi solo funciona una vez :c

Y gracias también por llegar a leer hasta aquí, (creo que nadie lo hace :c)

_Inu'Karuta_


End file.
